Panem? It's the 21st Century
by someonefromearth
Summary: Here we take a road into the characters' brains if they were a regular student in high school. Features characters from Hunger Games and Catching Fire.
1. My Stupid Name

**Author's note: **** So many ideas are forming in my head, but I can't write them all because I have schoolwork to do! Hope you enjoy this Oneshot! X**

***Note* Disclaimer of the Hunger Games. All characters belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins.**

I do not understand why my parents named me Katniss. Out of _all _the names out there. Katniss. My father told me it was because Katniss was his favourite plant. Okay yeah, but it would make a great middle name right? I don't even have one. But noooo, Katniss No-Middle-Name Everdeen it is. Even my little sister has a better name: Primrose. At least it sounds decent. Whenever a teacher calls my name off the attendance list, I can still manage to hear a few stifles of laughter. Once a substitute mispronounced it as "Catpiss", and not surprisingly it's become a legend in my year.

I'm not the only one with an unordinary name. There's Peeta, which makes Katniss sound like the name of a goddess. The "cool" kids call him "peeta bread", because you know- Peeta is similar in sound as pita. Frankly, I don't find it funny, maybe because Peeta's quite good-looking for a guy with such a stupid name. But I shouldn't insult it, he doesn't insult mine. Oh yeah, and then there's Cato. Perfect. He's somewhat like the more muscular, taller, and tougher looking version of Peeta. Heard he's clever too, but what do I know? I don't have friends, besides Madge. She's the mayor's daughter. You'd think everyone would want to befriend her, but it's the complete opposite. The majority is scared of her because apparently "she can tell her father to remove any privileges from a family". And people believe the rumor because if you don't believe what the most intimidating group says, you're dead to them.

Which brings me to move on to the "cool" teenagers, huddled up together where the best seats in the classroom are. We have Marvel, who's a dickwad. He's near failing most of his courses except , yet he thinks he's some next level genius. Next to him is Finnick, whom I have to admit is very handsome. His right arm is wrapped around Annie's shoulders. Annie Cresta is the only one who I can stand. She never talks and doesn't seem to be interested in whatever they talk about. The girl mostly stares into space or at whoever is talking. Her long chestnut hair so smooth and silky, flowing down her back while other strands rest in front. The emerald eyes compliment the pair of dark wash jeans she wore today. On her feet are something which looks similar to worker's boots, however I'm not familiar with this season's latest trends.

In front is Clove, the shortest out of them. She always ties her hair up in some overly decorated ponytail and applies on red lipstick, so whenever she smiles it looks like she sucked blood from an innocent squirrel or something. Most certainly Clove is accompanied by her sidekick, Glimmer, the typical popular blonde girl. Hate to admit but she's gorgeous. The long locks of gold rest just below her shoulders. Rumors are she dated Cato before she got recruited with these arrogants. Off to the side we have Gale, the newest member. I heard he goes to the gym every day to work on his arms. Doesn't need any toning to me. Finally, out of all the girls and guys, I present to you the bitchiest, most ignorant, scariest, most demanding, and intimidating person on the universe: Johanna Mason. She has the widest set of brown eyes I've ever laid my eyes on, a swift ponytail, and a great body. Too bad her personality doesn't compliment her appearance.

I must have been eyeing her for a while because Johanna turns around, and her pupils are fixated exactly on mine. "What the hell are you looking at?"

Dammit. Why isn't here? Class is about to start. _Okay. Calm Katniss, calm._ If I play this right I might get out of it without a black eye. What do I say? "Um, I was just dazed by how great you did your hair today."

She must have been at a state of shock because she doesn't reply right away. However, she does squint at me and snarl out, "That's why there's facebook, so you don't have to creep in real life."

Thank god the bell rings. Just when it did, stumbles into the classroom. "Sorry kids, got a little held up by ; that nasty scumbag," he plops himself into the teacher's desk but misses by a few inches and collapses on the floor.

"Mr.A got a hangover!" Marvel hollers out. See? Dickwad.

"Hold your tongue Marvel, before I turn you into an Avox," an Avox is "a person who has been punished for rebelling against the Capitol". It's all in the trilogy we're reading for novel study, "The Hunger Games". It's about the future of America, how the President forces each "district" (state) to give in one female and male each year for a public slaughter. But in "the Capitol", the most luxurious district, The Hunger Games is just a reality television show. The winner gets interviewed, showered with wealth, gourmet, fame, and popularity. The protagonist is this girl Jennifer Lawrence, and she volunteers for her sister Willow who gets reaped into the Hunger Games. This other guy Josh is picked from the bowl of names and turns out he was in love with Jennifer for who knows how long because I'm not reading it for the romance, I'm reading it for the unforgiving and intelligent Jennifer.

Personally I believe selecting this novel for English is the biggest mistake in the history of education. All this talk of killing, kissing, lying, and violence has brought angst into our class. It's nearly impossible for us to read _one_ chapter without some annoying kid making rude remarks on it.

"'Winning won't help me this time.' 'And why is that?' Stanley asked. 'Because…because she came here with me.'" Cato's reading the interview between Josh and the interviewer Stanley before the day of the games.

"Oh shiiiiiiiiiit! Gettin' it in tonight Josh!" Oh my god Marvel, shut up. From the corner of my eye I catch Annie smiling. _Annie is smiling. _Annie hardly smiles. See what I mean? This book causes rage.

"Watch your tongue Marvel, that's the second time in one class." The class giggles at the Avox joke.

"You know Cato, you'd make a very nice Josh," I swear Glimmer is trying to hit on him again.

"Really Glimmer, really? Peeta makes a better Josh," Clove demands.

"I don't care who makes a better who, as long as Katniss isn't that Jennifer Lawrence bitch."

_If Jennifer Lawrence is a bitch, you'd play a great Jennifer then Johanna. _I smirk at my personal diss.

I'm guessing is too drunk to correct Johanna. Whatever.

"Yo Mr.A, when can we head for lunch?" Finnick asks.

"Yeah what he said," oh my god Gale.

"Can you not be extra?"

"I'm not trying to be extra."

"Guys, shut up." And they do because Annie Cresta opened her mouth and noise came out of it instead of casual laughter or staring.

Our professor makes some kind of inhuman noise, something between a grumble and snort. "When hell freezes over."

Glimmer gets dumbfounded. "But , it's hot there." Everyone shoots her a dirty look, it's hilarious. Surprisingly I catch Cato smiling at her. Get married already, gosh.

In a couple of seconds the lunch bell rings and everyone runs to the caf. Except Peeta, Cato, and I. We're too much of an outsider to sit in the cafeteria. I was about to head out until I hear someone call my name.

"Katniss." It' Peeta. He's asking for my attention, so I turn around and face his direction. "Peeta."

"Why don't you stand up to Johanna?" He notices. For once I feel recognized, but everyone must be used to the fact I don't talk back to her. Who isn't afraid of her?

"I don't feel there's a need to. Who wants to waste their energy on that thing?" I don't consider Johanna a person, she's more on the side of Satan.

"I respect you Katniss. You don't attempt to suck up to them." Was that a compliment? His relaxed yet concerned expression on his face sure makes it look like one. I'm unsure so I don't thank him. "Yeah, you don't either," then I realize Cato is in the room as well, and passed out on his desk, "And neither does Cato. Cato, not to stick my nose into your business, but I always catch you and Glimmer giving each other your attention."

The look of pride is wiped off his face. "Yeah, Glimmer is too concerned with her reputation to be with me. Apparently I 'lower her standards.' So, I told her to talk to me when her head lands onto reality." The smirk on his face is suppressing.

Now I understand Cato. There's so much more to him than a pretty face and stupid name. There's so much more to everyone than their appearance. I don't believe Johanna is such a bitch for no particular reason, and I'll find out why soon. However that's another story. For now I'm going to finish reading The Hunger Games and cry over how Suzanne named a character after a college and bird (Seneca Crane). Now get out of my brain. How did you manage to search your way here in the first place?

**Reviews for me are like secrets for Finnick! I'm a new author, so please give me some feedback, thanks x -Vivien**


	2. Peaceful, I Like That

**_Enjoy!_**

"From the moment I met you, everything changed. I knew I had to get you, no matter the pain," Finnick sings at the top of his lungs to me. I don't have the heart to tell him to shut up because all I want is some peace and quiet. So I just stare out the window.

"Hey, wanna get outside and swim? I'd love to see you in a swimsuit," he winks. Ugh. Don't get me wrong I love Finnick, but sometimes –

"You can be so full of yourself, you know that?" He smirks, of course. When he does that, he wins the argument. Always. You can't deny that smile. So, I walk to my closet, grab a two-piece, and step into the bathroom to change from my school attire. What I chose is a classic black bikini, but it looks the most flattering on me. As I step out, Finnick smiles wide.

"You look mouthwatering," That's his way of telling me I have a nice body, since I'm so insecure about myself unless I get under the water and swim. I'm one of the best swimmers out there due to my size, long legs and arms, and training since I was 6. Nobody from school can beat me.

I live near the beach, so as soon as I open the door there is no doubt I'll hear waves crashing onto shore. I'm so thankful I live in such a peaceful area. Before I open the door to step outside, my boyfriend grabs me by the waste and hugs me. "Finn!"

"Haha, sorry. You look ravishing right now. When we come back do you wanna change then grab something to eat from McDonald's?" Yumm. I don't disagree with that.

"Sure. Promise you won't scare me again?" I hold up my pinky. He entwines it in his.

"Promise." I lips curve into a smile.

"Okay let's go."

When we arrive to the sand, Clove and Glimmer are already there getting on their tan on and crap. At this rate, Clove would turn orange in a matter of weeks. Suddenly, I had a wicked prank to play on her. I sneak up near her, and start jumping up and down, squealing, "OH MY GOD! It's Snooki! Oh my god oh my god oh my god."

Finnick and Glimmer snap up. "Holy shit Annie. Where?" Finnick questions. I point directly at the dark haired girl in front of me.

"Right there Finn – oh wait that's just Clove." I pout in disappointment and Finnick laughs while Clove glares at me. Glimmer starts crying.

"Darn you Annie! You got me excited for a sec." _Crap._ _I forgot how gullible she is._

"Oh, sorry Glimmer. I just wanted to play a prank on you guys. I promise I won't do this again." _In other words, I promise I won't call Clove Snooki again. _Speaking of Clove, she's still giving me the death stare. Finally, she opens her mouth to speak.

"Haha, very funny Annie. You finally learned how to have fun. Would you like a hand full of sand in your face as an award?" _Ouch._

"Actually Clove, I think you should throw the sand at your body, it'll protect you from turning into a mudface."

She scoffs. "Even if I were a mudface, I'd still be better looking than you."

Now _that_, can be partly true. From Finnick complimenting my image to Glimmer and Clove always telling me to lose weight and buy certain cosmetics, I'm unsure where my beauty stands in society. I shift a little and walk to Finn.

"Um, Finn? I don't wanna stay at the beach anymore, there's nothing to do." He scowls.

"That's because you're not hanging out with me, you were talking to them," he jokingly points to the girls. "But whatever. Wanna walk to McDick's?"

"Nah, not in the mood for that. Sorry, I just want to go home. Maybe to make it up we can cuddle?" That seems to please him.

"Aye aye, Captain."

We stroll back to my house hand in hand, not saying a word. Instead, this lovely couple enjoys the chirp of birds and the pink-orange sunset above us. As soon as I unlock my door he slams it shut and drags me to bed, and I fall on top of him. "Ow!"

"Sorry babe, just couldn't wait to cuddle." I roll my eyes.

"I'm gonna change. You should too." Suddenly Finnick's eyes turn deceiving. He stands up.

"Why? Do you find this –" he strikes a pose, "_Distracting_?" That makes me smirk.

"Naah. You might find this –" I lean myself against the wall and use my best seductive tone, "_distracting." _Surprisingly Finnick straightens up.

"Well, can anyone blame you? You're gorgeous." _Right._ I step into the washroom and change into my pyjamas. Outside Finnick is already in his sleep wear and laying down on my bed again. Before he folds his arms, I tuck my head underneath him and wrap my arms around his waist. We shift a little until we're both in a comfortable sleeping position.

"Where are you parents again?" he whispers.

"Honeymoon. In Toronto."

"That's probably gonna be us in the future. You know, the music industry is great there. Maybe you and I can move up there and perform duets." I snort at this. To be honest I'm uncomfortable talking about the future with him. It's not because I don't want to have one, but you never know what will happen in the future and this time might either be a great memory or the worst you've ever had. So I sink deeper into his arms and try to block out everything Finn says. I dream of Panem, the country of The Hunger Games, and how I meet Jennifer Lawrence and become her ally in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

"Annie? Are you still awake?" I hear the distanced voice of my boyfriend. "No? Okay, goodnight love."

He kisses me on the cheek and we both drift off into a deep sleep and decide to skip the next day of school. We never completed any of our homework anyways.

**Sorry this came out last minute on a Saturday night! I got caught up writing another chapter for "15 Chapter Years" (which I posted) and watching x-Men: First Class. **

**Anyhoo, reviews motivate me to write more. So go motivate. No pressure. -Vivien  
**


	3. No I'm Not Asking You

**A/N:**** Just so you know, I have nothing against Clato! I don't ship it, but I don't see anything wrong with it. Shippers shall ship. **

Football season just ended. Our school lost, _shocker_. Which means the Homecoming Dance is coming up. Which means I have to get a date or else I'll look pathetic. Which means Glimmer is expecting me to ask her. But I don't want to ask her.

I'm in English class again, this time it's fourth period. Mr Abernathy is rambling on about how the Alexander guy isn't a well written antagonist because who knows. All I caught on was "I read fanfictions where he and Isabelle were a couple, it was just plain wrong" and "Cato are you listening to me?"

"Cato!" _Oh shit. _"Are you listening to me?" Our teacher's barking at me.

"Ye-yes sir." Mr Abernathy stalks up to me. He hovers over me so close I can smell his alcohol breath.

He mumbles, "Then what was the last thing I said?"

"Are you listening to me?" Bloody hell. He's actually pretty intimidating. Luckily he's always drunk so he bursts into laughter.

"Bahahaaa! Cato-recto!" _Whew. _Sigh of relief. Until he zooms into my face again.

"So, handsome lad like you, got a date for that Homecoming Dance?" _What the fuck. _

"Erm no, not yet. Never got the chance to ask anyone." Mr A is making me sweat. Why is he getting into my personal business?

Oh and then Glimmer turns around to add more tension. "I haven't been asked to the Homecoming Dance yet Mr A," she flashes a smile at me. Johanna scowls. Maybe it's because she hasn't gotten a date either. Wouldn't be a surprise though. Noone wants to be bitched at by their date during a party.

"Why are you advertising your dateless-ness? Do you want someone like _Peeta_ to ask you?" _Ouch. _You can almost feel the tension in the classroom. Glimmer turns around and ducks her head low.

"Nevermind, I take that back," she mumbles.

I'm sick of Johanna. So, I decide to give her a taste of her own medicine. "Dear Johanna, who are you going with?" You should have seen the blood drain her face as soon as I brought up the question.

However, as soon as the blank expression swept across her face she wiped if off with a look of confidence, glaring at me.

"Gale." This has to be a complete lie. Gale looks stunned.

"What? I-I am?" Now Johanna's irritated.

"Yeah, remember we talked about it yesterday and we decided to go together?" She's shooting _him_ a glare now.

"Oh yeah! Right. Sorry, I forgot." If he weren't stuttering there might have been a one percent chance I believed this scenario. I hear a snort from the back of the classroom and immediately know it's Katniss. Only she has the guts to laugh at whatever Johanna says.

"Johanna, some advice for next time: If you're going to make up a lie, plan it out so it seems more gullible okay?" _Hardy har har_. Just in time the school bell rings.

"ALRIGHT KIDS! DON'T FORGET TO FINISH READING CHAPTER 13!" There's no point of Mr Abernathy yelling out to us because the sound of chatter fills the hallways immediately.

To be honest with you, I feel uncomfortable with Glimmer. I can't be myself because I know she will judge me. What's the point with wasting your time with someone when it just won't work out? The only person I would like to ask probably isn't interested in going to these stupid dances. Maybe I shouldn't go either. Maybe I should give up with this whole popularity thing. My name ruins everything.

As I walk home I brainstorm a way to ask Katniss. It has to be unique, nothing girly, yet unique. Tough girl to be with, no? When I unlock the door to my home I see a note from mother.

_Gone to work. Grab a brownie from the tray if you like. _As she said so, there was a tray of brownies on the breakfast table. I cut one up and plop myself in front of my computer. Logging into facebook I notice the pile of homework awaiting me to finish. _Screw it_, _I'll never get it done. _

It must be my unlucky day because as I was about to open a Word Document to write down ideas for my dance-date proposal Glimmer pops up a facebook chat.

_Glimmer QtPi 4:17 pm_

hey cato!

_Cato Biafra 4:17 pm_

Hey

_Glimmer QtPi 4:18 pm_

got a date 4 homecoming yet?

_Cato Biafra 4:18 pm_

Um no, planning out how to though

_Glimmer QtPi 4:18 pm_

oh it doesnt hav 2 b fancy! not like its prom lol

_Cato Biafra 4:19 pm_

Yeah, but I still want it to be special/memorable

_Glimmer QtPi 4:19 pm_

o ok but make it quick!111 xo cant wait

_Cato Biafra 4:19 pm _

Haha okay, bye

_Cato Biafra is now offline_

Oh God. She's definitely expecting me to ask her.

**Don't kill me with the short chapter! Sorry, I have summative assignments to do before exams come up so please excuse my slow updates and small chapters. I promise the next one will be better. But on the bright side, PERKS TRAILER TOMORROW OMG CRYING -fangirl squeal-**


	4. Life Ruiner, For Real

** I'm Canadian. The reason I'm telling you this now is because I have exams and summatives to do right now, so I won't be able to update as often until the end of June possibly. :/ This also means I'm not familiar with the whole "Homecoming" thing. I know it's a dance, after the football season right? Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong! **

** Just so you all know, I tried very hard to write Glimmer as the sexy, beautiful, elegant, intelligent, but dangerous tribute Suzanne originally created. And this is what I came up with:**

_Glimmer QtPi 4:20 pm_

Eeeeeepppppp!

_Clove Hallik 4:20 pm_

What

_Glimmer QtPi 4:20 pm_

Catos gunna ask me 2 homecoming!

_Clove Hallik 4:21 pm_

How do u no?

_Glimmer QtPi 4:21 pm_

He said he wntd 2 make it "special"

_Glimmer QtPi 4:21 pm_

Omg I cnt wait!

_Clove Hallik 4:21 pm_

What if he asks madge instead lol

_Glimmer QtPi 4:22 pm_

Omg clove, y r u so negative? Hes gunna ask me k

_Clove Hallik 4:22 pm_

Ok, but if he doesn't I get 2 say I told u so

_Glimmer QtPi 4:22 pm_

Watevr! Tlk 2 da hand heehee

_Clove Hallik 4:22 pm_

Ur seriously pissing me off rite now

_Glimmer QtPi 4:23 pm _

Haha ily 333

_Clove Hallik is now offline_

Screw Clove. Screw everyone in the world right now! Cato's going to finally ask me out somewhere again! Eeeeeeeeeee! I don't even focus on anything right now. All I'm gonna do today is plan a perfect outfit and perfect makeup combinations to capture the memory. Yay!

I run to my walk-in closet. It blasts "Pocket Full of Sunshine" while I pick a floral skirt, a pink-and-white striped halter, a beige gladiators. After, I fish out the curling iron that I haven't touched since last year's Homecoming. Unfortunately, while I practiced using it, I accidentally burnt my finger.

"Yeow!" I scream. As soon as it came out of my mouth I regret it, because I could hear my mother stampeding up the staircase.

"Dear, are you alright? What happened? Why did you scream?" she spits out as she hurries up.

"I'm fine mom! Just burnt my finger… by curling my hair." That sounded _so _pathetic. Whatever it takes to make tomorrow memorable! I even took some time to paint my nails. My theme song to nail painting? Well…

"_I got a pocketful a pocketful of sunshine, I got a love and I know that it's all mine oh, oh-oh_," I sing. I saw it in a movie starring Emma Stone; I always confused her with Hermione Granger. Hee-hee! Oh wait, that made no sense. Emma Watson. I always confused Emma Stone with Emma Watson.

"I always confuse Emma Stone with Emma Watson," I type as my new facebook status. I hope somebody likes it! Or else I'd need to take it down. "_Do what you want but you're never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me oh, oh-oh. TAKE ME AWAY, A SECRET PLACE, A SWEET ESCAPE, TAKE ME AWAY. TAKE ME AWAY, TO BETTER DAYS, TAKE ME AWAY, A HIDING PLACE." _Yay! Bursting into song is my new talent, as I like to call it.

That night as I combed my hair to sleep, I laid down in my entirely pink room and said to myself, "You're stronger than they are. You can do it you know: take off with Cato to New York City. You just need to kidnap him. No problem. Goodnight." And with that I close my eyes and drift off into the most stressful, but comforting sleep yet.

The next day at school I sit in my usual spot in English, surrounded by Marvel and Clove. It's last period, so after Cato asks me we can go out for a smoothie or something. "Watch, Cato is gonna come up to me today, and ask me to go to Homecoming with him," I inform those two.

"Why do you want _him_ to ask you? He has a stupid name." _Ugh, shut up Marvel._

"Who cares? He's cute – oh there he is! Both of you shut up and don't humiliate me. He's staring at my direction – eep!"

Clove snorts. "You don't need us to be humiliated, you embarrass yourself." I shoot her a look. She is not being a very good bestie right now. But I couldn't care less at the moment, because Cato is looking my direction! He's holding some sort of banner – no, torch – oh screw it, whatever it is. It has the "Homecoming" on it. Just in case, I fluff up my curled hair and straightened my skirt before I flashed him my most gorgeous smile, as my mother tells me.

"Hi Cato," I purr. He seems taken aback, which is a good thing to me, then manages to give me a half-heartedly smile.

"Hey," he mumbles. _Aww! He must be timid! _So, I keep smiling to support him. Seconds have passed, but what Cato has accomplished was walking over to Katniss's desk and placed the banner-torch thing on her desk, and she looks in shock – mouth agape, eyes wide, staring blankly at him.

_ Maybe he's practicing on her so it'll be perfect for me. _I continue faking that smile I've plastered across my face, I'm afraid wrinkles might appear. He's not practicing. He's just standing there, looking at her. "Well?" he questions.

"Cato, I-I can't," Katniss stammers, "I'm flattered and all, with you asking me. I definitely would have said yes if you asked me earlier, however I already have a date." _Haha! Katniss has a date! Wait, why is she telling him that?_

_ No, no no no no. No, no, no. No way! There's no way Cato just asked Katniss to Homecoming! I was a hundred percent positive he will ask me! Ugh! I hate my life! I hate Katniss! I hate Cato! Stupid English! Why can't it be over already? What's the point of this class when your teacher doesn't even show up half of the time? Your crush is asking this loser to the dance! Focus Glimmer! Focus! _I fixate my eyes on Cato's reaction. Did I miss it already while I was throwing an inner tantrum?

"Alright, whatever. Thanks for being a good sport about it though." Biafra makes up the Homecoming sign (that's what I've decided to call it) and threw it in the trash. Then he walks up to our table. If he's expecting me to accept myself as a second choice, he must be a bigger idiot than the last time I met him. Now he's looking at me, but I don't even bother put on a show for him. I just scoff and turn around.

From the corner of my eye I could see him roll his eyes at me. _I should be the one rolling my eyes! _Finally, he opens his mouth to say something.

"Do not talk to me. Go ask someone else to be your second choice." _Can't he see I'm upset with him?_

"Er, no offense Glimmer, but I wasn't going to ask you in the first place. Sorry." Oh my gosh! How humiliating! I just made a fool of myself!

"Good! I don't want to be any of your choices!" I must look offended because he softens his voice when he speaks to me.

"I apologize, I came here to ask Clove."

"That would be lovely."

Before the bell even rings I rush out of class, stomp out of the school, regardless of all the hall monitors shouting at me. _Clove is a bitch, do not trust her, _I make a mental note for myself. _I wish I never went to this school, I wish I never met Cato. I'd rather live in Canada than where I am at the current state! _I continue stomping all the way home, slamming the door shut when I walk into the house.

"Sweetie, is everything alri-"

"NO!" Tears are streaming down my face, drooling black mascara and ruining my makeup. I throw myself onto my bed and open my laptop to write a new entry on my blog, "Glimmer Land". However, before I even get to start, Clove pops a chat at me.

**I feel horrible for making you guys wait eight days for a new chapter, and it comes out crappy too. I promise I'll do better next time, whenever that is (because as I said earlier, exams and summatives and stuff); probably next week or so. Please review! (props to **onetikakawachi **for doing so often) -Much love, Vivien**


	5. Just Acquaintances

**Ugh, sorry for the long wait guys. I officially finished my exams on Friday and just returned. All in all, new chapter!**

"I…told…you…so…Clove cackled as she typed to Glimmer," I cackled as I typed.

_Clove Hallik 3:35 p,_

I told you so LOL

It felt great, not only to be asked out by Cato (who cares if I was a second choice) but to prove Glimmer wrong. As I await my best friend's reply I do my hair in a side braid, it's similar to Jennifer Lawrence's signature hairstyle in "The Hunger Games". When I complete my look it's just in time too, Glimmer replied.

_Glimmer QtPi 3:40 pm_

U bitch !11 :

_Clove Hallik 3:41 pm_

O come on Glimmer, sorry but that was kinda karma

_Glimmer QtPi 3:41 pm_

Ya but y wud u accept ? UGH I H8 U

_Clove Hallik 3:42 pm_

Sorry glim, but plz, I hardly get asked to dances, just this once

_Clove Hallik 3:43 pm_

Were not even friends!

_Clove Hallik 3:45 pm_

Ill get to no him better , so I can approve of ur future bf?

_Clove Hallik 3:48 pm_

Fine don't answer me

I can tell Glimmer is throwing a fit or some sort of stupid tantrum on the other side of this conversation. I hope she knows Cato can never like me, because I'm a cruel little child. I'm cold-hearted, arrogant, and bitchy. In my opinion actually, I think we're going together as a little payback/revenge for Glimmer's cockiness. Glad students from different crews can team up for what's "right".

I get off my chair and step into my closet to search for a nice dress to wear, but not before passing by a photo frame of Glimmer and I last year taking photo booth pictures. _Ugh. _I snort at Glimmer's stupidity nowadays. She used to be less boy crazy, more athletic and careless. Well she is still careless, alongside girly and immature. I hate to say it, but she's gotten pathetic for our age. Like a clueless blonde. A pathetic, clueless, annoying, stupid, blonde.

As I slid the racks and racks of formal wear I own, I can't help but notice my middle school grad dress. It's orange, with a dark shade of ruffles to cover my breasts (not that I had any) and ends just around where my knees are located. People gossiped about how I've gone "overboard" for a middle school graduation, but then I remember how Katniss' mother forced her to wear this gigantic red dress which ended in frills that make her look on fire when she twirled. It was beautiful, but it looked ridiculous. And then I found it in my closet. My Homecoming dress.

It's not too simple, but not too overboard either. My dress is navy blue, the fabric tightening from under the chest area all the way to my legs. It's double strapped; however my right strap consisted of some corsage-looking thingy. Elegant. To match it I choose some sparkly silver wedge heels and a disco ball necklace. Hopefully Cato meant the proposal, and I meant the acceptance, or else I'd look dumbfounded. But I can't ask him to confirm it, otherwise I'd seem desperate. Noone likes desperate girls.

Thankfully, I didn't have to do that. Later that evening, Cato sends me a friend request on facebook. Right after I accept he pops me a message.

_Cato Biafra 9:47 pm_

Hey, about the homecoming dance… you meant it when you said yes right?

_Clove Hallik 9:48 pm_

Yep

_Cato Biafra 9:48 pm_

Ok good, and thanks

_Clove Hallik 9:49 pm_

Anything for glims karma lol

_Cato Biafra 9:50 pm_

Erm, not to butt in or anything, but aren't you guys best friends?

_Clove Hallik 9:50 pm_

Idk, she hasn't been a very good 1 lately

_Cato Biafra 9:51 pm_

Oh.

And then there was deadpan silence for about 3 minutes or so. I think he was waiting for a reply. Sorry man, can't reply an "oh".

_Cato Biafra 9:55 pm_

Well, if you need someone to talk to or hang out with, I wouldn't mind hanging out… because we are somewhat acquaintances

_Clove Hallik 9:55 pm_

Lol k thanks

_Once again, bravo to Clove Hallik for being a rude-ass bitch to someone who actually has the guts to build a conversation with you. You deserve a Cato as a date. He is too kind and you are too rude._

Well thank you Conscience, I've been trying very to achieve that. What is my award?

_ You turning into a psycho-maniac, bitch._

Excuse you. I am not psycho in any way.

_Don't tell me you don't dream of playing that Isabelle girl from District Two in "The Hunger Games". _

That's right. I don't.

_ You can't fool me Clove, I'm your conscience._

Jesus. I knock my head about twice and hit back into reality. Dang it, 10:30 already? Time to read ahead of everyone in my English class! Haha!

**Jeebus, this has got to be the shortest I've ever written. Sorry, it's been two weeks and I just wanted to update something :/ I understand if this one gets bad reviews. See you soon! **


	6. Pre Homecoming

~fast forward to Homecoming Evening wee~

"Ugh!" I grumble in frustration. I'm trying to curl my hair but I only have ten minutes left! Guess I got too caught up with perfecting my eye makeup. Gale's supposed to pick me up twenty before seven. We're going out for dinner then heading to the dance. Going with Gale just lowers my reputation, he's a newbie, but a hot newbie. "Arrggh!" I just burnt a finger, "Fuck my life."

To top it off Gale calls in the middle of my hair curling session too. "Stupid, ugh why? Why call now?" Like dammit, couldn't you have called earlier? My knuckle hits the speaker button. "Yeah?"

"Hey, I'm on my way to your house, what's your exact address again?" Major facepalm.

"If you copied it down yesterday, maybe you would have remembered."

"Sorry, I didn't have a pen and paper." Idiot.

"75 Hummingbird Way, my area is a newly constructed neighborhood, so don't mind the tall weeds and rusty road. It seems creepy, but once you pass through it there will be regions and regions of houses." I don't know why I'm telling him this, but I assume he'll turn back once he sees the weeds.

"Kay, got it."

"Bye." This dance better be worth thirty dollars; if I could just curl my hair properly! Everybody knows me, so I'll be much more noticeable tonight. _Shit._ While curling I trace through the memories of last year's Homecoming. Nothing much happened, until the after party. Oh God, the after party was live! It was at Marvel's, and all these potheads were smoking weed. They were high, high enough to offer some of their stash haha. I heard a couple was getting it on in his bedroom, but who knows? Only no-lifers go to check.

I wonder what's going to happen this year.

_-line break-_

_Bow tie? Check. Collar folded down? Check. Neatly combed hair? Check. Flowers for Katniss? _"Who took the flowers?" I screamed towards the household.

My brother Rye stumbles down. "Sorry, I was gonna feed these to Driver. But _nooo, _they're yours! You finally have a date! Great!" He pats me on the back; I think he was trying to injure me instead.

"Yes, it's Katniss too, so I'd appreciate it if you don't try to help me, I don't want to screw up."

"If I don't help you, you _are_ gonna screw up! Idiot brother I have." Before he leaves he ruffles my hair.

"Rye! What the hell was that for? You're the idiot brother!" I yell at him. "Whatever," I mumble to myself and grab the car keys. I sprayed the car earlier with this pinecone scent; Katniss loves it. Then I make the mistake of smelling myself. _Ugh, bread. I hope the pinecone spray rubs onto me._

Katniss lives in a silent neighborhood, silent but not silent enough to scare people away. There are a lot of fancy street lights, which is perfect for late romantic walks, I hope she and I do that after the dance. As I arrive to her doorstep she's already waiting outside, wow she looks amazing. The shiny forest green material of her strapless dress really compliments her eyes. She's wearing these absolutely appropriate black strappy heels along with a silver barrette, and I believe there is no one else who can wear it better than her. In fact, I was completely mesmerized that I forgot I was walking and nearly crash into her. "Sorry, is this too close?"

She smiles. "No, it's perfect distance." I grin back and shyly take out the flowers from behind my back.

"I got you this…" Which she kindly takes.

"Oh, thank you. That's very thoughtful." Awkward silence.

"Um…would you like to get going now?"

Another beaming smile. "Of course!"

-_line break_-

I lift my elegant purple dress up and sway side to side. _Is it too much? Will people like it? Most of all, am I comfortable in this. _Even if I weren't, too late to change that. I smile at myself in the mirror. I tied my hair up into a tight bun secured by a bow. No I lied. _Finnick_ tied my hair up into a tight bun secured by a bow. Speaking of Finnick, where is my date? "FINNICK! What's going on?" Just as I finished speaking this handsome man strides into my room.

Winking, he says, "What's Gucci ma ni-"

"No."

"Why?"

"Just no. Stop."

"But-"

"Sshhh." Man, I love doing that. I love my relationship with Finnick. We're extremely comfortable with each other's opinions and actions that nothing bothers us. Except Clove. Well that just applies to me because she's a dumb bitch. Whenever people ask if I have friends I say "Yeah!" but I think "_But I don't like any of them_".

"You look fantastic," he says with a smug face.

"And you look dashing, ."

"Why thank you m'lady, care for a pre-dance dance?"

"I would love to."

"May I have your hand?" As soon as he grabs it without my permission I know I regret saying yes. And I was correct, because he turned the iPod dock up to volume twenty-eight.

"YOU ARE NOW WATCHING THE THRONE, DON'T LET ME GET IN MA ZONE, DON'T LET ME GET IN MA ZONE, DON'T LET ME GET IN MA-"

"STOOOP, you are _not_ the throne, plus we're not even dancing!" I also regret saying that because Finnick presses me against him and starts grinding. _Ew!_ "If you don't stop now you won't have a date." That gets him.

He smiles his goofy smile before exclaiming, "Let's go Ann."

_-line break-_

_Waaaaaaah! Waaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaah! _That's not the sound of me crying, that's the sound of me denying the fact that my best friend and potential future boyfriend betrayed me! My hair's all done up and I'm wearing my fluffy pink dress, but it doesn't seem right without a date. "Honey, your date's waiting outside!" I bury my face into pillows and groan.

"Mom, he's not my date! That's Marvel! "I hear her apologizing and feel a little bit better, at least she's not forcing us to go together.

"Glimmer, if you're not coming down, I'm making your friend Marvel come up." _Stupid _mother.

"Make me!" Complete and utter silence. Suddenly my door bursts open, someone picks me up from my comfortable (but wet from tears) bed and I'm thrashing my arms at them, screaming. "Let me go! I don't want to go to the dance alone! I'm dateless! I hate my life! Whyyyyyyy," I ramble on as I sob into Marvel's shirt. _Hmm, soft._

"I can pretend to be your date, if you'd like." He mumbles.

I keep sniffling. "No, it's fine. I'll just try to disappear in the crowd like a miserable depressed girl." He clutches me in his arm tighter.

"Okay." _Jerk._

"Let's go , I don't want to get you upset by wasting your Homecoming Dance time." I grab onto his arm and drag him out of the house. "I'm leaving the house now, bye mom!"

Like a gentleman, Marvel opens his car door for me and closes it behind when I enter. When he gets in from his side, he blasts some pre-party music we both can jam to.

"Somedaaaaay, I will be strong! Enough to lift, not one but bo-oth, of us!" I sing.

"Ever thought about losing it, when your money's all gone and you lose your whip," and Marvel raps.

I show out my confused face. "Whip? What the hell?"

"Yo, it's the lyrics!"

"Hahaha!"

When we tire out from singing, I place my hand on his arm. "Thank you," I whisper.

_-line break-_

"Okay man. This is it. You're about to take the last girl you'd expect to take for the Homecoming Dance. For revenge. For payback. For Glimmer's stupidity. Who knows? Maybe you two will become good friends. Go for it. Live it up. Props." I give myself props after my pep talk. I open my car door. I step out and shut my car door. I walk towards Clove's house. I stop. I'm sweating all over myself.

_Breathe, Cato, Breathe. Oh shit dammit I forgot the flowers!_ I punch myself in the arm for that. Now my knuckles hurt but I still manage to ring the doorbell.

"Coming!" A girl screams from behind. Then the girl stands in front of me. _Wow. _Clove's wearing a petite orange dress (the one she wore for her interview in the movie!) and tied her hair up in a bun, leaving loose strands out. She wore minimal makeup, which I admire.

"Hi," she smiles. Stop it Clove.

"Um…hey. Sorry, I forgot your flowers-"

"Oh that's fine! We're going as friends so nothing fancy is needed. Besides, it's the thought that counts."

"Riight." Now Clove is watching is intently. Is she waiting for me to invite her to get into my car? "Are you ready to leave now?"

More blank staring. "Sure, let me just grab my ticket."

"I'll wait for you in my car." When I turn around I hear her mumble "jerk". Hey, what did I do wrong?

We were silent most of the way there, until she spoke. "You dressed up nicely tonight."

"Thanks." Another annoyed look. Seriously, what's up? Geez.

_-line break-_

Hai my name is Rue and I'm too young to go to Homecoming l0l txt it

**Sorry for the late update! :( But I need some advice now. I was thinking of writing some Clato. So if you guys can kindly review or PM telling me which one's better: A Oneshot of Cato and Clove during a night in the Training Center, or a multi-chaptered story of what happened to Cato after he died (yes, Clato even if they're both dead)? If I write the multi-chaptered one, it'll have to wait because I'm already writing two fics at one time. Please let me know, and thanks for reading! -Vivien  
**


	7. And Then We Dance

**_Thank you all of you who reviewed and gave me your opinions on whether I should write a Oneshot or multi-chaptered! I decided to be greedy and write both. It's summer anyways!_**

Sometimes I cry, because barely anyone knows who I am, and no one bothers to get to know me. So I cry because God gifted me with shyness, a fox-shaped face (people who talk about me refer to me as Foxface), and the characteristics of a great observer, so now when people actually attempt to make conversation with me, I'll list out everything I know about them and then they run away.

My name's actually Finch, Finch Lewicki, but if you're not comfortable with that go right ahead and call me Foxface, and right now Finch is at the Homecoming Dance. I'm not sure why I bothered to come; I mean I'm just standing in a corner alone. Along the wall is Clove and Cato, probably because Clove refuses to dance. How adorable. Aren't they three years apart? I heard Clove skipped a few grades because she was "too intelligent"?

"I wanna dance," Clove whines. I don't get it, if you want to dance, then dance! Forget about your date, go spend some time with your friends! Resolve things with Glimmer (don't ask me how I know this), she looks miserable right now! Out of the corner of my eye I can tell Cato was about to scrunch his face up, but he covers it with his regular looking "bored" face.

"Then dance." _Exactly what I was thinking, thank you._

Clove shows a face of disgust. "Ugh," she retorts and stomps off with her hissy fit. Meanwhile, Cato shrugs it off and goes over to the food to grab some fruit punch. Should I say something? Nah, I'll probably get punched in the face for being nosy. Well, more observing it is.

In this next scene we pan over to Katniss and Peeta, basically slow dancing to every song. By the cringe on Katniss' face I can tell she's uncomfortable with dance. Not like she's the type of person to party and grind anyways. None of those weird-name people are; I mean look at Cato. "Then dance," I mock him and receive a few funny looks. _Oops._ Although I did catch a stifle of laughter. I whip my head around and come face to face with Johanna Mason, _Dear God she's terrifying._ As quick as the smirk grew on her face did it wipe off as well. I manage a tight smile before she stares at me like I'm a pile of trash.

"Do you even go here?" She sneers. _Uh, typical popular person. Doesn't even know of your existence. Be yourself so she doesn't call you a two-faced twat behind your back._

"Uh, yeah. I'm in your English class." Johanna's facial expression doesn't even change. _Note to self: Johanna has great acting skills._

After a moment of awkward silence she drops her glare. "Huh, you were funny back there. Who were you mocking?"

"Cato – you know, the guy you're always making fun of Glimmer for liking and he took-"

"I know who Cato is I'm not fucking stupid. Yeah you're right, Glimmer should shut up about him sometimes. What's your name?" _Really? Is that what you got out of what I said? _I'm not complaining though. Not wanting to spoil my chances of holding a conversation with her, I forget about that.

"Finch."

Johanna nods. "_Finch_, that sounds like something you'd name a bird." _RUDE._

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh hey, they're gonna announce Homecoming King and Queen soon. Wish me luck." And then she walks off. After having that conversation with her, I never want to interact with her in any sort ever again. But I follow near the crowd so I can get a decent view when those announcing people do announce. Unfortunately I fit in through a tight squeeze between two great dates, Marvel and Glimmer (who's sobbing uncontrollably) and old married couple Clove and Cato (I wonder who could be their potention lovechild). In front of me is some short kid with curly untamed red hair (does he even go here)? Meanwhile, some guy with a handicap leg walks up stage and fails to get everyone's attention.

"Students, teachers, may I get your attention please? Erm I know you're all having fun, but please turn your attention here…sshh. Thank you." Majority shushes up but there are always a few idiots who never try to seal their lips together. If only there were a spell…_Silencio guys, silencio!_ "I would now like to announce this year's Homecoming Queen and King. This year's Homecoming King and Queen are… Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta! Congratulations!" So everyone's favourite couple wins. Whoopdee fucking doo. Now they slow dance. Yay. Now everyone slow dances as I awkwardly shuffle my way out of all the couples to return to my wall of lonely people. I see the short kid with the red curly hair again. Who _is _he?

The dance ended at twelve, and while most teenagers will crash at Marvel's again for the afterparty, I call my dad to pick me up from the stupid dance which I don't understand why I still go to since my only friend is Madge; who happens to be the mayor's daughter, by the way. I hope they all get drunk or too high and die.

As soon as I get home I plop myself on the couch and watch some oldschool Zoey 101. I missed those days when Jamie Lynn Spears wasn't pregnant and Victoria Justice wasn't as famous. I nibble on some raspberries and roleplay I'm choking on some nightlock (I've finished The Hunger Games already since there's nothing better for me to do). Next I assume I fall asleep because I don't remember what happened. Okay Lewicki out. Bye. See you next time in "My Life is the Opposite of Teen Mom!" Seriously though, I'm probably never going to have kids and boast about my PhD to my cats one day.

**So what do you guys think of Philip Seymour Hoffman being casted as Plutarch? I always imagined someone like him to play Plutarch. I would have updated earlier, but I'm writing the complete summary set of my other Fanfic _The Fragile Years _(which I'm probably discontinuing) and starting the first chapter of some afterlife story which focuses on Cato and Clove (I'm debating if I wanna write them as a couple though). Please review even though this chapter's short! Much love!**


	8. Those Three Boys

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! I feel Clove is OOC. I'm sorry but I'll try my best to get her back! For those of you interest, my primary tumblr is **_**galaxiis**_**, and my Potter/Hunger Games tumblr is **_**acciomorphling; **_**my twitter is vivienfinity in case you guys wanna socialize with me (doubt anyone would)!**

Clove's heels are clanking towards me. "Hey, that was pretty fun right?" Her face shines of sweat but she still manages to look worthy. I don't get it, she runs off onto the dance floor for literally the entire night and comes back when things are about to wrap up. _What the hell?_

"Um yeah, I guess – I mean I stood here the entire time drinking punch and eating, so –" I'm interrupted by the DJ.

"Okay ladies and gents, time to grab that special someone you've been waiting for, because it's time for a slow dance." _Ah hell,_ Glimmer is walking up. Isn't her date Marvel or something?

"Quick, Glim's coming, just play along," Clove whispers frantically, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you, come on let's slow dance." Not even waiting for an answer, she yanks the collar of my sleeve and drags me to where everybody else is. A tiny bit of me feels pity for Glimmer, but then again she's been playing me like a puppy dog for the past year, and that guilt is thrown into the trash again. I turn my attention back to Clove, and I notice she's glaring at me. Wait – since when were her hands on my shoulders?

"Place your hands on my waist," she hisses and I do as she says. "Halo" by Beyoncé is playing in the background. My partner looks very pleased with herself, however I can't help but stammer out the question I've been wondering about for the past five hours.

"Why do _you_ wanna do this to Glimmer?

Her eyebrows arch up. "What do you mean?"

Are you serious. What part of the question do you not get? "Glimmer is your best friend. Why do you wish to take such cruel revenge on her?" We swayed side to side silently for a couple of seconds before she answered. Her gaze never dropped.

"Maybe I wasn't trying to get revenge." _Gulp._

"Oh." I think Clove felt the tenseness.

"But it is entertaining to see Glim pissed, although the consequences aren't worth it. Plus, I've heard some pretty nice thing about you from her, so why not? You did ask me." She flashed a smile.

She's right, I did ask her. Perhaps I didn't ask her just to get back at Glimmer for being so conceited. Perhaps there's something else. Screw it. For now let's just enjoy the night. There's the afterparty to look forward to anyways.

_Jesus when will he get his hands off me! We've been slow dancing to nearly every song that has played since we arrived. Peeta, let go. _"Hey, Peeta can you get me some punch?" He seems a little saddened to let go. Hmph.

But he beams right after. "Sure thing, just stay here so I don't have to go looking for you." Yeah right. As soon as he left I step out of my place to stroll around the dance floor. I see Johanna slapping Marvel while he laughs at her manically and catch a glimpse of Annie and Finnick slow dancing closely together with their heads on each other's shoulders. _How adorable._

Out of random I see this weird, short, curly red-haired kid walking by himself. _Does he even go here?_ I was about to take a few more footsteps to get a closer look when –

"Oof!" I crash onto the floor instead with my head throbbing at the force of the fall. "Oww…who the hell just did that?" I shouted at basically no one. Surprisingly an arm extends out to me and helps me stand back up straight, and it's not Peeta's.

"I'm so sorry! I – I didn't mean to! I was just trying to get to Johanna and then you appeared out of nowhere and –"If this guy keeps blabbering, I'm afraid I'll have to cut him off.

"It's fine, my head just hurts, that's all," my head reminds me it's not by increasing the ache like a drill is being inserted. "On second thought, maybe I need some ice." He doesn't even need to be asked to run off finding some. Meanwhile, a lost Peeta is looking for me and the guilt starts growing. If I hadn't run off I wouldn't be in this sort of mess. I wouldn't lose Peeta's trust. Well, it's not like Peeta will never believe me or anything, it's worse because he'll say he's "disappointed".

The boy runs back with an ice pack in his hand and gently presses it onto the back of my head. "Here you go," he whispers. His touch is so gentle, yet reassuring, something between a pat on the back and a hug. "I'm Gale."

"I know." Then I realize he probably has no clue who he's talking to. "Katniss."

"Nice to meet you, _Katniss._ Are you going to the after party?"

"I thought you had to have some sort of social life to be there."

Gale smirks. "We're socializing right now."

"Riiight, okay. I can handle the ice pack on my own. I guess I'll see you then." I respond with no emotion shown on my face. He smiles one last time and walks off while I find Peeta. "Peeta, Peeta!"

"Katniss!" He exclaims with two cups of fruit punch in his hands. "Goodness, where were you?" I attempt my best sheepish grin.

"Sorry I ran off?" Amazingly, Peeta fake frowns but flips it upside down straight away.

"That's fine, hey everyone's starting to leave in about a couple of minutes. Want me to drive you home or do you wanna hang around?"

I know I shouldn't be doing this, inviting someone who isn't invited (I think) to a social event, but there's no other way I can get there unless I hitch a ride. "Peeta, would you like to go to the after party with me?"

**Heya, so I'm off to vacation until next Saturday, so no updates til then. Meanwhile when I'm at New York and Boston I'll be working on four things: the next chapter for this, summaries for The Fragile Years, the next chapter(s) for the Clato fic I'm working on, and maybe the Clato Oneshot! Then when I get back home on the 28****th**** I'll try to type up and upload as many as I can during the weekend, kinda like a marathon. I'm actually very excited (writing all of this, not going on vacation pssh). I'm trying to keep my Author's Notes short but that isn't working. :P **

Much love, someonefromearth


	9. The Afterparty: Part One

**I suggest you play "Ring the Alarm" by Beyonce during the fight scene. ;)**

_Part One_

Peeta is stammering wordlessly. "You want – you want me to drive you to the after p-party?"

In reply I shrug my shoulders carelessly. "Well, I just got invited, and I would like to bring you." _Actually, I just need a ride. But what's the harm of bringing Peeta along? He's a sweet gentleman, just a little weird. What's the harm? _

I think he is a little stunned by my invitation, because nothing I say gets through him. "So… do you wanna come?"

He shakes his head, continues to look stunned, then nods. "Of course! It would be lovely to spend more time with you, Katniss."

"Great! Shall we get going?"

Peeta extends his hand out to the door. "Ladies first." What a nice guy.

* * *

When we reach Marvel's house I wasn't sure what to expect. It's humongous! The home is pretty much a white mansion. A penthouse is attached to the top. Tinted glass windows surround the main floor (though on the right side of the home I assume it's controlled to be able to see through), a water fountain right outside the entrance, a gigantic clean and decorated pool to my left and not to mention outdoor speakers blasting party music! I'm glad this home is hidden behind trees, or else it'd be robbed every night! It's –

"Beautiful," Katniss whispers.

"You read my mind," I say with a free smile. She smiles back.

Marvel is at the front gates, welcoming guests in. When he sees us his grin drops. "Um, ahem, welcome," he says stiffly.

"Gale invited me, I hope you don't mind if I brought someone along." Katniss seems so confident. If I were her I would have apologized and left already.

Marvel's eyebrows lift. "Nah, it's fine. Have fun! Grab a drink." He winks at me. _Okay…_

"I wonder if there's any alcohol or drugs in here," Katniss ponders.

What is she implying? Is she worried or something? "Wh-why? Do you want to try some?"

She looks at me in a funny way, one eyebrow raised. "Peeta, go grab a drink. Get out there and have fun. I'm gonna talk to some people." Then she ushers me off.

It was rude of Katniss to push me out of the way, but I guess if I denied to leave it would upset her. Perhaps she has some errands to run. Now, where are the drinks? I rotated in a stupid circle before I realized they were to my left. Wow, what an idiot I am. As I make my move towards the table I collide with a tall, muscular dark-skinned guy.

"Oh, man. I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Suddenly, I feel embarrassed. Is it normal to feel embarrassed at a situation like this?

"Yea-yeah man, it's cool. Just watch where you're going." He doesn't seem to look like he's going to hurt me, which is a good thing I guess. Everyone's so friendly tonight. I wonder if it's the booze…

"Um, okay. Would you like me to grab a drink for you?"

The boy shrugs his shoulders. "Yea-yeah, sure. I'm gonna be outside for a bit so come there to give me it."

"Alright, kay. See you then."

* * *

I hate my little sister. _"If you're not going to Homecoming, at least hang out at the after party. Come on Thresh, make some friends,"_ she whined. Not only did everyone avoid me because I looked intimidating, I crashed into a little boy and he offered to get me a drink. To avoid the chaos I step outside. Matter of fact, that was a mistake too. A blondie and shortie were screaming at the top of their lungs at each other.

I'm familiar with the blonde one, she's Glimmer. Everyone knows Glimmer because she's fucking dumb. I guess the short one is her sidekick or someone she hates very much, can't tell at the very moment.

"You're just being a prissy bitch!" The short one screams.

Glimmer snaps, "I'm not being a bitch, you're just stupid enough to go to the dance with someone you don't even show interest in you desperate hoe."

Anyone can tell the short one is majorly pissed, but holds it in and coolly replies with a comeback. "At least I'm not immature enough to not reply to a friend's apology. Go stand on the streets. You look like a hooker anyways."

Someone at the back goes "Aww, shit Clove!" Someone who sounds like Marvel. So _that's_ what her name is – Clove.

The next thing that happens goes by so fast. Raged, Glimmer shove Clove back but instead of falling, Clove stumbles backwards a bit then pounces on Glimmer. It was like a wild animal fight. All you hear is "fight!" and "fuck you!" or "get the fuck off!" and whoops and hollers. Are their friends helping? _Nope._

Clove grabs onto a piece of Glimmer's pink dress and yanks her arm back, along with the fabric. Now her knickers are partially showing. Mortified, Glimmer grunts and tries yanking some of Clove's dress off, but being so weak, she fails. Clove raises a fist then pushes it forward, meeting with Glimmer's jaw. You can hear Glimmer crying in pain. Refusing to lose, she digs her nails into Clove's arms. Clove yelps but doesn't retrieve. She sits on top of Glimmer, knees on her shoulders, therefore trapping her. Then she grabs both sides of Glimmer's head and continuously throws it back and forth. I bet you my weed they're not coming to school for the next week or so.

Thankfully, Gale comes in and breaks it off. "Alright, alright. Enough with the fighting. You're both going to die if this doesn't stop. Hey hey hey! Clove stops kicking. Ow, _fuck,_" he whispers.

As you can see, it wasn't a very memorable party for me.

**On Saturday I posted the ****Fragile Years**** summaries**.** Today I posted this! Hope you liked it! Part Two comes soon.**


	10. The Afterparty: Part Two

**enjoy you sassy animals**

As an excuse, I asked Peeta to get me something to drink. Using this time, I try to find Gale, the boy who invited me. It wasn't hard to find him because he was just having a casual drunk conversation with Finnick.

"I met this girl at the dance, I think her name was Catnip or something!"

"Don't let Johanna here that, she might midunderstand and knee you man."

"Yeah but I invited her to the party, the more the merrier!"

Gale seemed like someone I could be friends with. The collared shirts matures himself as he takes a swig from the bottle again. But I don't get my hopes up. Johanna will probably talk shit about me behind my back to him. Bravely, I walk a few steps towards him. Finnick eyes lighten as he seems to recognize me.

"Oh, you're talking about Katniss! That name you gave her sounded familiar."

A tight smile is all I give him. "Hi Finnick. Gale," I nod at him.

"Katniss! Joint?" Finnick offers some weird thing that looks like a cigarette. It smells like skunk.

"Erm, no thanks." I half-expected him to glare at me but he just shrugs it off.

"Suit yourself, more for me. I wonder if Marvel has any sugar cubes…" He mutters and walks off. _What is with that obsession of sugar cubes? _Well, as long as he's gone I can talk to Gale privately.

"Heya, Gale." My nerves are getting onto me.

"Oh, hey! You made it. Did you bring anyone with you?" It appears Gale can handle his liquor very well for a teenager.

"Yeah, I brought my friend Peeta along, he drove me here." I think Gale was gonna say something but he got interrupted by a bunch of rowdy classmates outside chanting "fight, fight, fight, fight!"

"What the hell," he mutters. He grabs my arm and drags me out with him, towards a view of Glimmer and Clove yanking each other's hair out.

"Oh no," I mutter. There's nothing I want to do to stop them because that would make me look more of an idiot but Gale can do something. He runs towards Glimmer and holds her back. I see Cato running out and reaching for Clove.

"Hey, hey, cut the bullshit!"

* * *

I can't seem to make out an image from my right eye. Clove must have damaged it. _Clove, the girl I considered my fucking best friend._ A best friend wouldn't have hurt you no matter how much they other have hurt them. If she was my best friend and she did directly knee me in the guts, who else is willing to throw me a punch if they had the opportunity?

My ears are ringing. I've never felt so much like trash than this moment. I try crying, but the tears sting my right eye. This is disastrous, I can't even fucking express my feelings properly! "Arrgh!" I scream and try to jump on Clove again, but someone has locked my arms behind me while on my left I see Cato grabbing Clove by the waist. Another part of me breaks. In the past five months, I've lost all chances of being with him ever again.

"_Calm the fuck down,_" Cato grunts while Clove is still struggling out of his arms. If that were me, he would have never bothered to help, well maybe unless something serious happened. It's all different, and I finally understand. If I weren't such a prick picking Johanna over him, things would have been the way I wanted.

"_Ew, you can't date him, he's so disgusting." _

That's what Johanna said.

"Hey," Clove spits. She has an exhausted smile on her and blood is trickling down her nose. _Good,_ I've done some damage. "You going after someone who doesn't even like you, you know what you are? A _fucking desperate whore,_ that's what you are." _Ouch._

Whoever made up "sticks and stones will break my bones but names will never hurt me" obviously hadn't been bullied. For a best friend to call you that, it hurts more than any type of physical pain. Tears build up in my eyes but this time it doesn't sting. I already expected it. Instead, I kick Gale in the groin so hard he releases his arms off me to protect himself. After that, I let out a piercingly screeching scream. I don't care what others think. I need to let out my anger. Everyone's eyes are centered at me as I storm off into the dark sidewalk. Needless to say, Marvel won't be driving me home tonight. I don't always need someone.

Strolling down the neighbourhood, I recognize homes of other classmates. There's Cecelia, a teenage mother. I wonder what she told herself to keep her motivated to get an education, because I surely feel worthless right now. "_A fucking desperate whore,_" that's what she called me.

A group of men in a vehicle pull up beside the sidewalk. "Sweetheart, did you get kicked out of a house? You can always stay with us." I'm blonde, but that doesn't mean I'm a dumbass.

"Actually, yeah I did get kicked out of a house! And no I'm not coming with you; I'm gonna file a report for pedophilia!" I threaten them.

It doesn't work. One of them harshly whispers "Get her" and I'm off. Running at the speed of the redhead from Track, I'm glazing the road in my bare feet, ignoring whatever insects may be underneath. This is my life I'm running for. On the corner of the street I see a cluster of bushes. Without thinking, I jump right into them, not even caring what's inside. Thankfully not thorns. I cover my mouth to breathe, hoping the roar of their engine drown out my panicked breath. I've never been so scared in my entire life.

"The fuck did she go?" One of them yells.

"Yo man, just let her go, she's a little girl, won't do us any good." With that the faint sound of the motor running is gone. Finally, I let out the breath I've been holding yet. Still, I'm beyond afraid to step out.

_Glimmer, would you rather stay behind this bush for eight hours or make a run home?_

* * *

My heels clank on the sidewalk; grasping for attention. I hope those men don't change their mind and turn their car around. My dress is literally a rag now, my hair is tangled in all sorts of places and I feel my makeup running down my face, clogging my pores. About fifteen minutes of running later I arrive at the front door of my house. 2:30 AM.

I quickly unlock the door I close it as quiet as I can. Taking my heels off, I see a light in the family room. Mom must be waiting for me. Shuffling feet approach the doorway, I quickly hide behind the stairwell. "Glimmer, is that you?"

"Yes," I croaked, then cleared my throat and tried again. "Yes! I just came back from the afterparty. I'm gonna wash off okay?"

My mother doesn't sound convinced. "Honey, are you alright?"

"Yes mum! I am. Don't worry I'm just really tired." I respond as I scramble up the stairs, run to my room, grab some pyjamas and lock my bathroom door." I let myself close my eyes for a moment. _I made it, _I tell myself.

In the shower I scrub off all my makeup, the blood, and rub anesthetic on my injuries. "_A fucking desperate whore." _That's what she called me.

"Whore," I call myself. "Glimmer you're a whore." Tears are streaming down my face. _You're a worthless slut. Noone wants you. There's no point of you in th-this world._ _Everyone else would be happier if you never existed._ I'm shaking from sobs. My whole high school life is a lie. My hands slither up my body to embrace myself. _Nobody loves me._

**Thank you for the Alerts and Favourites! Reviews are well appreciated :] no pressure or anything **


	11. A Penny for Your Thoughts

******Raise your hand up if you remember that Clato Oneshot I've been saying I will post "soon"! Haha, I really don't want to post it up anytime soon because I wrote it as a teaser to my unnamed Cato afterlife fic (which I only completed a prologue and two chapters). I'm afraid I'll have a writer's block and discontinue it like my other fanfic, so I'd like to add a few chapters before I post up the Cato afterlife, but the Oneshot will be up **_**soon**_, **and I mean it this time!**

**Big thanks to Emma for constantly reviewing! Much love to you x**

_Annie_

As I walk back inside Marvel's home for some "fruit punch" after the fight between Clove and Glimmer, I realized something. I _pitied Glimmer._ She never lost hope in anything she wanted (by that I mean Cato), because I'm assuming that's what she's been taught. One day, suddenly everything collapses and not a single human offers a hand to help her up.

"Annie? You okay?"

I must have been in one of my weird trances where I stare off into space thinking and time runs too rapid. In front of me is the Homecoming King. When I look down I notice I'm still holding the scoop for punch. Flickering my eyes toward him I smile tightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Marvelous Fruit Punch?"

"Yes please." He takes the cup I hand over, "Hey have you seen Gale?"

I take a sip from my cup before responding. "Probably inspecting his new bruises; Clove kicks hard. Plus she's wearing heels, that's a bonus."

"Yeouch."

"Yep."

He tugs on my dress and turns me around so I'm facing directly at him. Unexpectedly, he pulls me into a hug. I knew he wasn't just asking for a hug. He whispers seductively, "You know my birthday is in two weeks, right?"

I smile. "You counted?"

"Have you been counting?" I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Let's go home." I whine, just as an excuse to avoid the subject. If I say no, that would sound mean. If I say yes, I don't want to show off that I do care about him.

Finnick pouts at my request. "Yes, Miss Cresta."

* * *

_Cato_

There is a Clove sitting in my house. She has her glass of water in between her hands, leaning forward on my couch. Her blood is drizzling down onto the coffee table; makeup smeared – resembles Esther from Orphan. _Mom's going to kill me if she comes home early._

She asked if she could stay for a while to because she needed to clean herself up before entering her own home. The staying part she's doing; the cleaning not so much. In fact, I'm preparing a wet face towel for her in the washroom at the very moment, assuming it'll have to be thrown away right after it's used. I don't expect blood stains to come off easily. As I walk back into the living room Clove remains the same position she was before.

"Here," I hand her the face towel.

"Thanks." There wasn't much to say so I suggested we watch some TV.

"_Is this the Krusty Krab?" "No this is Patrick."_

_ "Spencer your sister is A!"_

_ "It's T-Shirt tiiiimmmmeeee!"_

Okay maybe there wasn't much to watch at three'o'clock in the morning. There's still a bit of blood running down from Clove's nose. "Shouldn't your parents be worried about you?"

"Noone's home except for my brothers."

"Oh." I wonder where her parents are. Suddenly I felt a little bit of pity for her. Until she said this.

"You know if it weren't you I wouldn't be bloody and bruised?" she snapped.

I look at her like she's insane. "What?"

"If you didn't ask me to go to Homecoming with you none of this would have happened, don't cha think?"

Is she seriously blaming me for her choices? "Oh, so this is suddenly all my fault now? You accepted my invite, that's my fault? You were a horrible best friend the past two weeks, that's my fault too right? Well then, I'm fucking sorry that you got into a fight with Glimmer. I'm sorry that you're an idiot and didn't say _no_. Sorry I let you stay at my house because Glimmer beat you shitless. Sorry."

Clove immediately stands up and scoffs. "Really? _Glimmer_ beat _me_ shitless. Really? Are you fucking kidding me right now? I repeatedly hit her head against the ground. You still think she beat me shitless? I wouldn't be surprised if she has a concussion right now. In this case, I'm sorry you're so blinded by your own thinking. Sorry that you used to like a whore."

By now I should be standing up, but honestly I'm so tired I don't see how Clove can even balance herself up right. "She's not a whore. She's never even had sex, Clove." I sigh.

"Whatever." The tension is finally relaxing; it's been a rough night.

Despite the fact Clove is such a bitch; I would really like it if she stayed. Unfortunately, that is not going to happen because she does not have an extra set of clothes for class tomorrow. It's a quarter past three now. She should be leaving. "Want me to drive you home?"

She smiles at my question. "That would be nice of you to do."

_-line break-_

The car ride to Clove's was very pleasant. She kindly instructed and guided me where to go during the darkest of night. At first it was mere silent, but then I heard a distant humming coming from her. She said it was someone's cover of a lullaby written in _Mockingjay. _Only _she_ would read all three books before the class even finished the first. I asked her to sing it. I don't know what midnights do to people, but we were both nicer than we are in daylight. She said the cutest thing ever (well, it is Clove, so anything nice she says is considered cute): _Her vocals were shy._ I was going to reply with a witty comeback but we already reached her home.

This has been one hella crazy night.

**By the way, what have you guys thought about the Catching Fire casting? So far, Philip Seymour Hoffman will play Plutarch, Amanda Plummer is Wiress, Jena Malone got casted as Miss Johanna Mason (I'm super excited for this), Lynn Cohen is our Mags, and Meta Golding is Enobaria (I've been waiting for Enobaria to be casted!). Who do you think's next? ;) **


	12. Addict

**I've been having difficulty concentrating on writing this because of Divergent/Insurgent feelings. Just saying**

Above me a million stars a stirring and twinkling before my eyes. The clock on the wall is indicating it's three'o'clock in the morning but who knows if Marvel's family has the time to replace all the batteries in this mansion. Besides, the light is shining too hard on me; white specks are covering the corner of my eyes. The pounding of music is ringing in my ears. Almost everyone must have left because we have school tomorrow. _Heehee,_ _party poopers._

A blonde boy enters the room. What room is this anyway? "Katniss – oh I'm sorry –"

"She's not fucking here," I spit. An aura of glowing light emits around the perimeter of his body and the room is enlarging. How beautiful.

"I know, I apologize. I just haven't seen her since the Glimmer and Clove got into a catfight – wait, are you high?"

Catfight… I giggle to myself as an image of kitty Glimmer and kitty Clove shriek and claw at each other. What a funny scene. "How much fur was ripped off?" I ask the glowing boy.

"Erm, no fur was ripped but some hair and dress fabric is laying on Marvel's lawn at the moment…" He rambled on some more but I lost focus as I counted those twinkling stars I mentioned earlier. After nine I got frustrated because they constantly kept flying somewhere else. So I decided to pay attention to him. "…I missed the whole thing though, was searching for my date. Anyways, who's _your_ date? I'll tell him you're here."

Ugh, why is this boy so nosy? "Why are you so nosy? Leave me aloone," I slur. My middle finger is about to raised up at him but it feels funny. _Intoxicated._ The word sounds so mesmerizing. _Intoxicated, intoxicated, intoxicated,_ I repeat to myself. My eyelids shut into a realm only the nightmares I fear the most appear.

_Where am I? The room is dimly lit, the only light source coming from a neon tube. In the room a stage is placed. I'm standing on that stage. A new spotlight is placed on me. A cold metal bar is rubbing against my right arm. What is that? I let my hand feel its coolness. A stripper pole._

_ "Sweetheart, you better show us something if you want the cash," a man with alcoholic breath whispers. I get it now. I'm the show. But why am I working here? This dream does not make sense of any sort._

_ "I don't need your dirty money," I sneer. There is no way I'm working such a skanky job. As I storm off the room changes. The previous disgusting strip show room is now replaced with my high school gymnasium. It's not a surprise I make out faces of some friends._

_ A colourful woman steps onto the stage. Of course, Ms Trinket. "Good evening! Welcome to your high school reunion! Tonight we gather to acknowledge every single achievement and success from all of you. Let's start off with our wonderful Katniss Everdeen, researcher of sports medicine!" The Katniss bitch steps up on stage, smiles and waves, and everybody in the audience applauds her. _

_ "Next, we have Annie Odair, married off to our handsome Finnick Odair," someone hollers in the crowd. "She is now our therapist! So if you've got any problems with your family, you know who to talk to!" Ms Trinket attempts to joke, but no one laughs because that was somewhat insulting. A pregnant Annie teeters to the center of the floor and bows. "Oh! I see we have a new guest member here! What's this bundle of joy's name?"_

_ "We haven't thought of one yet, but when the time comes I'm sure the perfect name will pop out." She eagerly answers. Another set of feet trod up and she trods down._

_ "Now we invite Miss Johanna Mason up on stage. Her career is an exotic – an exotic dancer for Mitzvah Night Club." What? I'm no exotic dancer! How could that possibly be – then I remember the stripper pole in the dank room. Is that truly what my future has become?_

_ A man who resembles Gale very accurately walks up, shaking. "What are you doing with your life Johanna?"_

_ "I don't know," I say quietly. What am I doing with my life?_

_ "Here, let's get you home." He bends low to pick me up, but that again makes no sense since I'm already standing. Using his hands, he picks the cigarette out of my hand that I never knew was there in the first place. _

_ I fall asleep halfway during the car ride, unknown to what's waiting for me at home._

The next morning I wake up with no recognition of how I ended up tucked in bed wearing my Homecoming dress.

Then I realize the last part of my dream wasn't a dream.

Wait, if Gale knows I smoke weed now, did he try searching for my stash? Last night I remembered I had some placed on my bedside table. It's not there anymore. "Fuck." No matter how much energy is drained out of me, I rise up and lift my mattress up an inch. _Thank goodness he didn't find this pile._

I groggily walk myself into my bathroom to find a sticky note taped onto the mirror.

"Re-evaluate your life," I read.

**Guess whose Clove/Cato Oneshot is out? -raises hand up- I'm not very pleased with the ending. I also haven't touched The Afterlife (that's one I decided to name my new fic, I know so creative) for weeks. Hopefully the writer's block will go away. Anyways, the Oneshot is called Cracking Our Shells, if you wanna check it out. Bye! And thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favourites!**


	13. Night of the Living Cresta Family

**Just saying, feel free to add in the reviews your personal ideas for upcoming chapters! I might use it :] **

_Annie_

22 Ridgecrest Drive, that is the address as my lovely Finnick Odair pulls up onto my driveway. Dreading to return to the home of hell and loneliness I pout and give him a puppy dog look. He frowns. "Annie, you're going to have to go in there sometime," he says as he unlocks the door and steps out of his vehicle. My boyfriend walks around the perimeter of his car and opens the door of the passenger seat. Sighing, I step out of the vehicle and embrace him.

"Are you going school tomorrow?" I mumble into his dress shirt.

He mumbles back, "Probably not. I'm exhausted. Get some rest although you didn't do anything alright?"

"Yes Homecoming King." I ruffle his soft hair and give him a peck on the cheek before taking my keys out to unlock my front door. When I enter a glowing light emits from the living room. _Someone's still awake?_ I turn back around to face my boyfriend and watch him leave my home. Slowly and softly, I tiptoe into my living room and poke my head in. To tell the truth, I'm frightened. What if it was a burglar?

But it wasn't, thankfully. "Elaine? What are you doing still up?"

My little sister looks up groggily from the blinding lights of the television screen. "Dad originally waited for you, but since he had work tomorrow and I'm sick, I told him I'll wait for you." How inconsiderate of him. Elaine is sick and he still lets her stay up late. Without saying a word, I open up the ottoman in front of me to grab a fleece throw and cover her with it. "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Most likely not, I'm exhausted." I mimic Finnick's words.

"Stay with me then? Dad's mumbling in his sleep again." That's what Dad does. Ever since mother left he's been very upset with himself. Says he didn't "give her what she wanted". Mom left because she "wasn't happy with her life" and left us with him. At first, our father was calm and relaxed about it, saying he and mother will talk it out in a couple of days. We all waited anxiously for that day to come. Weeks, months, passed by; and I've come to realize that day doesn't exist anymore. The problem has been stretched out for too long and ignored it can't be fixed. I wouldn't say we weren't a family anymore, but recently Father has been attempting to convert us into something we're not. For example, he wants me to earn a PhD in Psychology and get a career of some sort with that degree. Also, every time Finnick comes to pick me up for school he grunts and mutters "pretty boy" or something. It's almost as if he doesn't like the pairing. He tried to set me up with his colleague's son who graduated from Stanford. I swear that's against the law. "Annie?" Elaine tugs onto my dress. I must have gone into some sort of trance.

Tired, I give my best sisterly smile and answer, "Sure. Just let me change into something comfortable. I'll be back."

When I reached the top of the stairs, I understood why Elaine couldn't sleep. The groaning is so loud-voiced, I wouldn't be surprised if our neighbours could hear from upstairs. Quickly, I skip into the bathroom and tear off my dress. It's too late to be dressed fancy.

I decide to take a shower in the morning because if I do now it might wake him up. As noiseless as air I turn the tap on and scrub the cosmetics off my face. I want to be able to rub my eyes again. Then I realized – _Shit, I forgot to bring my pyjamas in._

Carefully, I tiptoe into my room naked, hoping my blinds will be closed. They are. Letting out a sign of relief I snatch my set of clothes from my bed and run back into the bathroom to slip them on. "Don't want Elaine to be waiting," I mumble.

She lays on the couch in the same position as she was before, barely moving an inch. I don't dare snuggle up next to her under the sheets because she looks too toasty and comfortable. Let the sick girl be sick. Instead, I sit on the ottoman and watch her intently. The television screen reflects off her emerald green eyes but catch my stare and flickers towards me.

"You're not going to leave like she did, no?" On the outside, my facial expressions have not changed, but inside, a million of pieces of my heart have shattered and stabbed me. She's only referring to one person.

Our mother. Our mother didn't raise us until we were adults – she abandoned us without even saying her proper goodbyes. And I hate her for it. Yet at the same time I miss her dearly. So, this is why I'm having trouble moving out for college. If I leave, Elaine will be left with our horrible father. If I bring her along, our horrible father will be more depressed than he is now. If Finnick joins our family to keep us company (leave me alone I want to live with him), our father will definitely kick me out before my boyfriend lays his luggage down. Again I'm lost with words. Sweeping my sister's bangs behind her ear, I respond, "Maybe. But if I do I'm bring you along. You're my baby sister after all."

Elaine scrunches her nose. "Shut up, I'm thirteen."

A giggle escapes my lips. "Whatever! Hey, make room on the sofa bed, we'll talk about me moving out for college tomorrow with Dad okay?" She shifts over a bit and I cover the fleece throw on me before kissing her in the hair. "Love you."

"Okay, love you too," she murmurs before drifting off to sleep right away. I wonder how long she's been waiting to shut those eyelids.

**It's 1:14 AM here but I felt like I owe it to you guys for not updating so long. Once again thanks for the alerts, favourites, and reviews! Hope they all keep going up! Much love x**


	14. Morning of the Living Cresta Family

**Sorry this is short x**

_Annie_

The next morning was awfully quiet. Elaine and I prepared breakfast for ourselves and Dad right after the sun rose. We even brought the newspaper in. My sister is taking a day off school again, and I would be going late because (thankfully) I had English first period.

It wasn't until thirty minutes later when both of us finished our meal did our father trod down the staircase. By now the coffee we brewed has gotten cold and the toast wouldn't be as ... toasty. Seven thirty AM. He usually comes down at seven.

"The toast is cold," he mentions. Then he takes a sip of his coffee. "So is the coffee."

"We know," I answer in a monotone voice.

"Sorry," Elaine says sweetly. I mentally curse Elaine for acting so kind and caring. Now Dad will favor her while I pop up the question. The noise of our home slowly drowned away. All you can hear is the sipping noise my father makes when he takes a slurp of his coffee. Absent-mindedly, I take out a novel I've been doing some light reading with from my knapsack and open to the last page I stopped at.

"What are you reading there Ann?" The nickname my Dad just called me by sent shivers all over my body. Last time I heard it was when Mom left. "_Take care of yourself and your sister An_n_," _she whispered before walking out on a crying Elaine and hopeless parent. None of us bothered to plea for her. Elaine was wailing on the staircase, I stood there and watched her leave. But the worst was him. He left for work _early._

Suddenly I remember where I was at and snap out of my thoughts. "Perks of Being a Wallflower," I reply coldly. Our family is so loving towards each other that when Johanna Mason walked past she'd have to put a jacket on. I decide to pop the question up now because the purpose of this breakfast isn't getting any further. "Dad, I was thinking about the options of a home while I study in college."

Another slurp of coffee. "What are you talking about, the only choices are dormitories and here." I already assumed this conversation would get nowhere so I mumble my last choice quietly.

"I was thinking maybeIcouldliveatFinnick's, since it's pretty close to Capitol College," I stutter. My dad spits his morning drink out and Elaine slouches into her chair a bit.

"Did I just hear you say 'maybe I could live at Finnick's'?" This is what I dislike about him. When he's frustrated, he doesn't yell. Instead, his voice is calm and stable, which makes you wonder what his actual intentions are.

"Yes."

He gets up, grabs his jacket and folders, but leaves his cup of coffee and toast sitting on the breakfast table. "I did not raise a daughter by myself for two years just to see her whore around." Nobody knows this, but what he said broke my heart into a dozen pieces. First of all, I am pure. Never had sex. And won't until I get married. Second, I know suggesting I live with my boyfriend sounds like a terrible idea to all parents, but one needs courage to bring up that topic, especially at the age of seventeen. And if someone is brave enough to ask, it must be a well thought-out decision, one which a teen really desires.

That's it. That's his final word. I assumed he would say something similar to the lines of "We'll talk about this in the evening" but nothing came out. Plus, since the elder sister got rejected of her wishes, the younger one will lose hope of her wishes too. I'm literally so disappointed because he didn't even stop for one second to consider Elaine. "You didn't even raise me! You just sit in your room when you come home and pay!" I scream at him, voice shrill.

He turns around to look at me, his eyes full of pity, disgust, and sorrow. "Where did the old Annie go? I miss her."

"She ran away with mom right after she left because you weren't a good enough husband."

As soon as the words slipped from my mouth, I immediately clamped it. I regret saying that. I regret telling him off. My Dad doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve such a terrible daughter.

When I build up enough courage to look him in the eye, it's not what I expected to look for. Father stood there. His body is present. However, his mind is trailed off into a faraway land, perhaps tracing down memories of when our family was whole. He gives me a good glare, sighs, and walks out the front door.

"I'm off to work, bye." With that he gently shuts the door, which hurts more than a slam because I didn't anger him, I upset him. Disappointment gets me like nothing else would.

**I start school tomorrow -tumbles to the ground- Did any of you read Divergent/Insurgent? If so, feel free to fangirl in the reviews! I have the biggest crush on Uriah. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting, and alerting! Love you guys. -Vivien **


	15. Loss

**Emma – I really wish I could write longer as well, but lately I've been feeling like crap. I'm also running out of ideas so maybe you can suggest a few? :] Same goes out to all of you as well! Feel free to share your thoughts! **

To be honest, I have no clue how I ended up in a hospital wall corner, curled up and hugging my knees. I'm oblivious to everything happening around me. Nothing else matters. All that surrounds me is cold, hopeless air. From this day, our family will be broken apart.

The day went by as quick as a hummingbird. Like the early waker I am, I got off my bed at five-thirty in the morning. It was mandatory for me to cook for my family; with my parents occupied with work and Prim being the younger sibling. Well, I had to make breakfast at least. This morning I decided to boil some lamb stew, it was ready in about twenty and the warm tingling sensation of ginger dancing on my tongue comforted me. Prim gagged in disgust though.

Carelessly, I arrived at school late. Not that I cared, my first period class was English. Mr Abernathy was later than all of us. By all of us I meant the students who didn't attend the Homecoming Dance. I assumed no one bothered to make the effort to come tired and woozy. For most of the period our teacher slept, unaware classes had begun. So I took out _The Hunger Games _and did some light reading. I'm at the part where Jennifer tells Josh about how she got Lady the goat. This novel has gotten me addicted. Can't wait to grab Catching Fire at the local book store.

About five minutes before first period ended, Annie Cresta stumbles in and crashes into "that" group. Noone else was there except Gale. Annie looks around the room to find most of it empty and puts her head down. _Where's Finnick?_

The rest of the day was a blur. Psychology, blah blah blah. Calculus, blah blah blah. Things only got interesting when I got called down last period in Drama Class. Each of us had to present a dramatic monologue worth fifteen percent of this semester's grade. If we weren't prepared we don't get a second chance. _Fuck_, I had nothing. What was something I could reenact without memorizing? What is something I'm passionate about?

I look around the stage for some inspiration. The first thing that catches my attention is the novel we're studying and a glint of hope shines from my eyes. _Bingo, _I thought, _I'll improvise the reaping scene._ I set up myself up. _Katniss, imagine your name being called out of hundreds to join a game of killing where only one survives. If you lose you die. Then, you switch to Jennifer as shock fills you up. Someone you love has just been chosen to participate in The Hunger Games._ Just as I was about to get into character a shrill scream shatters the class from its happiness.

"Katniss, the office is looking for you!" Ms Trinket shrieks across the stage. It's humiliating enough my classmates have to watch me do the walk of shame, but she announces it to everyone as well. "Your sister is asking for permission to speak with you." Worry spreads through my already cold presence. If Prim needed something, she would have simply texted me.

My footsteps echo down the lonely hallway the shadow of my presence darkening the white tiles. I silently pray everything is fine and Prim only forgot her cell phone at home. The office door creaks open and I eye the secretary sitting behind the desk, holding the phone out politely for me. "Katniss?" I nod and she hands it over to me.

The phone vibrates over the shakiness of my hands. "H-Hello? Prim?"

"Katniss," she tries to keep her voice steady but I can hear it crack. "Come get me, we need to see Dad."

Something is not adding up together. Dad's working towns away, how are we supposed to reach him? "What?"

I try my best to stand still while listening to my sister choke on her own tears, "There was a mining – accident," she cries between breaths. At this time, I should be a responsible sister and reassure her everything will be fine. Dad will make it out alive and just injured. We'll see him again. Those words would be true if I hadn't known it takes hours to open up a blocked mining area. I grip onto the front desk for support.

"Okay, I'll see you soon, okay? I love you, stay put." With that I give the phone back to the lady. Her eyebrows furrow when stand there, unsure of what my next move is.

"Is everything alright?" She asks.

I wrap my arms together to keep myself warm. I have to tell her the truth if I want to get out of this jail cell. "No, I need some sort of transportation to pick up my sister then drive to Lumber Village Hospital." My voice has gotten raspy in a matter of seconds.

She looks at me with pity and I can tell what she's about to say is going to become no use of me. "I'm afraid that's not possible, you can't just leave school property during these hours –"

"MY DAD COULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME I HAVE TO STAY IN SCHOOL?" I shriek, not even withdrawing myself. I'm already leaning over her desk and glaring at her with fiery eyes.

The secretary rolls back from her chair, sighs and mumbles, "I'll see what I can do. Take a seat while you're waiting."

Five minutes past, twenty, until she comes back out of the principal's office. "A taxi has been arranged to pick you up in a few, just give him directions all the way. The money's on Principal Snow." Gathering a sigh of relief, I mouth "Thank you" and run out of the front door. In a matter of minutes a vehicle pulled up in front of me.

"Get in dear, it's going to be a long ride." Just as I was about to step inside the car I remember I have nothing with me but my keys and loose change. _That should do._ "Where to?"

"Undersee Middle School, I need to pick up my sister, and after can you drive to Lumber Village Hospital using the quickest route you can find? It's an emergency." The driver frowns and glances at me from the mirror.

"I'm not going to ask questions, nor will I tell you everything will be fine. But I wish you all the best." Those words send tears filling my eyes. I blink them away.

The ride to Prim's school seemed like a decade. If it seemed that long, arriving at the hospital would be a millennium. "I'll be right back," I mutter as I unbuckle my seat belt and dash into the brick building. There she is, laying on the floor of her school's foyer, rocking back and forth. Without saying a word, I lift her off the cold surface and carry her into the taxi.

I was right, it was a millennium before we reach our destination. Throughout the car ride Prim ends up crying herself to sleep on my lap, and I stroke her hair to reassure myself my reason to live still exists. The taxi man occasionally steals a look at the two of us and sighs, but I'm too worried to care. Mother must be biting her nails off.

It took us two hours to get there. The driver tells us he's already gotten the money but half of me believes he just feels sorry. I nod him a thank you and piggyback and sleeping Prim on my shoulders. As soon as I start running she wakes up and jumps right off. Neither of us say a word, but we clutch each other's hand like a lifeline.

The receptionist must have caught the fear in my eyes because before I even reach the desk she points to my left. "All members of the local mining accident are moved to Level Six." I nod another thank you before tugging Prim onto the elevator. When we get on I embrace her and whisper things such as "Stay strong little duck", "Don't be afraid" or "I love you". The other passengers must have thought she was dying.

We get off right as the doors open and follow the new paper arrows taped onto the walls. The visiting rooms were sorted alphabetical order by surname. "Everdeen, Everdeen," I mumble, "Everdeen." My feet stop right in front of the window and my little duck crashes into my back, however I don't feel it because my body is already numb. Behind the window is my mom sobbing recklessly over a cloak, I'm assuming it covers Dad. The thought sends shivers down my spine. Prim seems to get my message.

"Katniss, is he – ?" She whimpers. I gulp down a lump I never even knew formed in my throat. I don't answer her at first. Instead, I quietly walk into the room and stare at the white sheets. Mother doesn't even lift her head up. Carefully, using two fingers I lift the sheets up just a teensy bit. I have to grasp onto the bedside table and cover my mouth from letting my guts puke out at the sight. He's cleaned up, but still looks beaten to a pulp. Quickly I cover him back up.

"Yes." I respond. This sends my sister running to hug my mom and wail alongside while I stand frigid, unaware of everything happening around me. I don't know how long I stand there, nor do I know how I end up in a corner hugging my knees, the only thing I remember is a male voice calling out for me, filled with the same type of emptiness I have inside of me at the moment.

**Please review! I would highly appreciate it if I heard some of your thoughts, commentary, opinions, and criticism on my fanfic. But for now, big props to Emma, onetikakawachi (Yes, I spelled it correctly without looking!) for constantly reviewing ever since I started a few months ago! **

** On a side note, it's my birthday tomorrow. And I know the perfect chapter to write! –wink wink- Don't worry, there will be no more problems. Four are enough. I might post the next chapter tomorrow, but if I don't, this weekend! It is my last free weekend after all. Then I'll be busy until Christmas. I'll try to update as much as I can. Love, Vivien x **


	16. New Living Hell

I look up to see myself face to face with someone of olive skin just like me, but stockier build. He's wearing a dark green vest over a grey sweater. The bags under his eyes hint that he hasn't had the best sleep these couple of nights either. I barely recognize him exhausted.

Gale. There's only one reason why someone from my school is at this hospital too. Gale must have been in the office waiting for a ride to Lumber Village too, but I was too focused on myself and the family to be aware of my surroundings. He crouches down beside me, wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls back when I flinch. "Sorry, I thought you might need the comfort," he mumbles. How can one be so calm and steady when they recently learned that their father was killed while working to provide needs for the family? Not saying a word, I lift my head up and stare into his grey eyes.

They're very mesmerizing and match my own precisely. Almost as if a common ancestor passed it down to us. His eyes resemble – _resembled_ my father's. The fact I have to describe him in the past tense now gives me the chills.

"We have the same eye colour," I blurt out. Mentally, I scold myself for speaking out my thoughts.

Gale smirks. "You just realized that now? I saw it weeks ago." There's no reason to, but I blush at what he says anyways. "It's a rare colour, actually. Felt like we were meant to meet each other. Maybe we're cousins. " He adds a wink to the end of the statement.

"That's a lame reason to come up to me and start a conversation. 'We have the same eye colour! Let's be friends!'" I mimic.

At first his eyes crinkle as if he was about to smile, then the curve of his mouth droops down. "Well not really, I came over because I thought you needed someone. I guess I need you to relate to more than you need me to relate to." I feel like I've blown him off. He sounds so devastated.

I let out a sigh. "No, I just tend to hide my emotions. It's easier that way. " He turns back to me with a glint in his eye. I seem to have given him hope.

"It is."

Several moments have passed without either of us letting out a single peep. It's soothing to know someone else understands what you're going through, although it hasn't sunk in for both of us yet. When the time comes I'll just have to be prepared to break down in front of people. I tilt my head up (which feels a hundred times heavier now, by the way) to catch a glance of Gale one more time. No surprise he has his own head leaned against the wall. His eyes are forced shut, as if he's attempting to escape all the bad by falling asleep. I would have done that too, if I wasn't unaware of Prim's whereabouts. _Shit._

Clumsily, I scramble up from my position on the cold tiles, startling Gale. "Sorry, I have to get my sister and go home."

His eyes light up. "Would you like a ride? I drove here." _I knew I wasn't oblivious to his presence in the office. He just left earlier. _

I deny politely. "I insist," he says sternly.

Basically, in about ten minutes, I have put my sleeping sister in the back of a classmate's car while I seated myself in the front. I found Prim right where I left her – next to my father's death bed, sleeping in the crook of mom's arm. Gale drives slow, _really slow._ I guess it's a good thing, I don't want to die.

Avoiding conversation was simple. All I had to do was stare out the window and brush away any urge to turn back and eye Gale. He does the same, except with the addition of constantly sighing and rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. At least that is what I make out from the side mirrors. There's not much I have with me and not much I can do, so I lean back and dream about a world where nothing bad existed.

_I'm running with my sister. Holding her hand, we graze through the tall grass. A giggle slips out of my lips and we both collapse into our giggles. "Primrose, what is so funny?" _

_ "I don't know! You started it!" _

_ "Heehee! That's stupid!" _

_ "You're stupid!" Prim and I surround ourselves with our continuous giggles. When it finally dies down, we've somehow wrapped our arms around each other, enjoying the warmth. "We're safe, aren't we?" _

_ Without a doubt, I respond with a "Yes". _

_ "I can't wait until I'm a teenager. I'm going to have so much fun. I'm gonna be popular, be loved by everyone, attend parties , have a boyfriend, meanwhile getting above average grades! I would be Miss Perfect! We'll make a record! A record for perfect sisters." _

That was seven years ago. This is seven years later. Seven years later, I'm sitting in the front of a new kid's truck, abandoning my mother in a hospital hours away from home, leaving her to deal with the lost of her husband. I have more important things to worry about than my mother's whereabouts. I have a father to mourn. She's a grown woman. She can take care of herself.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I almost forgotten where I am.

"I'm wondering if anyone else from school got affected by this." Obviously, it was a lie. Earlier I already told him it's better to hide your emotions than to be honest about them.

"Yeah same."

The silence continues. I turn my head back to face the window and stare blankly out into the fields of Lumber Village. The stalks of corn describe people in some way. We're each our individual person with people around us, but we can never do anything to help the others. Everybody is selfish.

That was a lame metaphor. Thank the lord I have Mr Abernathy for English, otherwise I would have failed.

**My apologies for not updating for a month. My life went downhill but quite an amount and I'm still stressing out trying to adjust into it. It's drained the creativity out of me, so much I hardly could finish this chapter. Every time I opened up the document to add some fresh content, the most I could write was a paragraph. Although I'm not giving out much detail about my life, I hope you understand my slower updates and forgive me. If you ever need anyone to talk to, you can PM. Feel free to leave some suggestions of what you want to read more of. I **_**will**_** pick some of your ideas. It might take long, but I will do it. Pinky promise. **

**I'm unsure when my next update will be, and I'm not guaranteeing it'll be out in the next two weeks. Most likely though. No guarantees. Haha.**

**Again, thanks for the alerts, favourites, and reviews! Much love, someonefromearth**


	17. Fic or Treat

**HALLOWEEN INTERLUDE!**

It was a dark and stormy night. Katniss gets on the elevator with Prim. She's dressed as a coal-miner and Prim is wearing a goat mask. "Prim, I still don't understand why you're a goat for Halloween," she sighs, "Out of all the possible costumes out there, a goat."

"Katniss, I don't understand why you're _not_ a cat. I mean, come on, _Cat_niss."

"Whatev-" Unfortunately she could not complete her comeback because a half naked boy steps in the elevator. He carries a trident in his right hand and holds a woman's hand in his left. The lady is dressed as an age-appropriate mermaid. Her tail is actually a pair of pants with flared out ends and instead of just shells she glued them onto a strapless sweetheart top.

"Hello, Katniss. Katniss's sister," the mermaid cooed.

"Annie? Why is Finnick half-naked?" At that the mermaid laughs.

"He's not, he's wearing a net – see!" Annie points at the tangled pieces of string woven together. "My boyfriend is supposed to represent the net who captures a fish, but oh wait, it's a mermaid!" Obviously, she only made that story up to entertain Primrose, but she is not interested.

Prim pats her mouth as she fakes a yawn. "Lame, try harder." Annie mutters something about losing hope in the future generation and steps out with Finnick or the fourth floor. "We're going to a Disney themed party, where are you heading?"

"Trick-or-treating. Well Prim is, I'm just watching her." The glossy-haired mermaid looks as if she's about to invite Katniss to come along, then shuts her mouth again.

"Have fun! Happy Halloween I guess."

Prim shoots her a smug look. "We will, have fun getting drunk!" Right after the doors close, she glares at her sister the coal miner. "What did we just see?"

Katniss shakes her head and smiles. "I think we just saw Finnick Odair in his underwear."

Finally, the elevator reaches the main floor, where all the decorations are laid out. Among the walls Katniss spots a super hot dark-haired guy – he must be about eighteen or so with a little short blonde girl who looks to be younger. He wears a black tank and from his back you can see a few tattoos of circles peeking out from his back. The biggest one has a flame; second biggest is two hands joining together. Up next is a you can slightly make out a pretty tree, but that's about it. The blonde girl has the flame and adjoined hands on either one of her shoulders. The two of them are leaned against the wall, showing no sign of emotion. "Who are they? Prim whispers. It was a nice costume, even Katniss couldn't figure them out.

"No clue, cool costumes though, I think."

They silently walk down the streets, occasionally hearing spooky sound effects from neighboring houses or stepping on a tree branch. One house wasn't Halloween-themed at all, they taped pink construction paper all over and glued or hung photos of cats around. Prim carefully rang the doorbell and right after the first noise was a made a woman rips open the windows next to the door and beams at the two. As soon as she stepped out the Everdeens knew it was a mistake coming here. The woman wore pink. A pink beret, pink coat, pink skirt, pink heels and pink lipstick. "Welcome! Welcome! To my kitty galore! Would you like a biscuit? Here's a tea bag! Make some tea at home! Oh Hunger Games Hunger Games! Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you home! Heehee!" Then she slams the door shut.

"I didn't even get to say trick-or-treat," a pissed off Prim retorts.

The next house we go to is poorly decorated, but smelled of baked gooks even from ten meters afar. "I wonder who's house this is," Katniss sing-songed.

Another coal miner steps out.

"Katniss?"

"Peeta?"

"Hey guys, nice matching costumes!" Peeta's brother Rye steps out, throws Prim a bag of cookies along with a few chocolate bars.

Confused, Katniss questions, "Where did you buy your costume?"

"Where did _you_ buy your costume?"

"I paid my neighbor Sae to sew me one."

"Same."

"What?"

"I didn't say anything-"

"Did you just say you asked _my_ neighbor to make you the same costume as me?"

"No I said same-"

"That's creepy."

"Katniss can we go?"

"Excuse me Peeta but there are kids behind these two who want candy-"

"Sorry Rye just let me… here kids Happy Halloween!" Peeta tosses candy in their bags.

"Peeta…are you stalking me?" Katniss asks.

"No, no, no, no, no I'm not I swear!"

"Then why do we have the same costumes?!"

There's no defensive answer for that so Peeta dashes back into the room and screams "GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY YOU GOT MY CANDY STOP HARASSING ME BEFORE I CALL THE PO-PO TO SHUT YOU DOWN"

**Hope this short drabble would make up for my tardiness!**


	18. 21 Questions

**_Anon - Yes I did just add Tobias and tris! Haha glad you caught on :)_  
**

**_Emma - I hope you're okay. Think of what you're going through as Tetris. All the pieces have to fit together in order for the line to be cleared. :)_**

**So, since I'm procrastinating so hard on this series, let's play 21 Questions. I will select 21 questions that you guys ask the characters/me and answer them in the next chapter. The question can be directed towards any character, and they will answer them. You can even ask me something too. Feel free to ask as many questions as you like! To ask something just leave it in the reviews or PM. **

**I'm trying to slow down the writing process so it's an excuse to write holiday chapters. :] **

**Here are 10 questions, try to guess what my next chapter is about!**

1. Another party will be held.

2. This next chapter is the one I said I would post because of a special occasion a few chapters back, but obviously I failed doing so -.- (Hint: read the A/N a few chapters back!)

3. Dinner dinner dinner dinner dinner dinner

4. It's an occasion to celebrate!

5. Annie will be in this chapter, and her existence is very important.

6. She'll have to wake up early to prepare "stuff".

7. Cake cake cake cake cake

8. No, there will be no drugs/alcohol at the party. The host/special guest does not permit it.

9. ~Yay romantic scene between Annie and Finnick~

10. No it's not Thanksgiving.

**Most importantly, today is Remembrance Day. Lest we forget the soldiers who fought hard for our countries. **


	19. Finnick

**Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites!**

**Really guys, wedding?! At the age of seventeen? You guys are all messed up in the head. However that's why I love my readers, you make me smile with your crazy ideas. **

***Disclaimer to PINK, Ugg, or any other product mentioned**

_Annie_

I have absolutely no clue as to why I am clutching onto a tree for dear life. My hair is a mess, I'm in some tight body suit and yet I manage to heave the weight of an ugly backpack. _Must be one of my off days._

A gush of water bursts from no one and I take in how there is not a single person in sight. _It's a tsunami!_ I think as I grip onto the trunk of the dead tree. I try to scream for help, but again no one is near me. A wave crashes against the bark, which sends it up towards me, pulling me down with it! The tides continue to ride its way on, bringing me along. There isn't much to elaborate on afterwards because if I did it would consist of me attempting to tread ocean water by flailing my arms in the air and kicking at random directions whilst screaming in silence. This goes on for about a few more hours until a spark of interest invites itself. A voice blares out from an unknown angle. It announces, "Congratulations! You have just won –"

"One hundred dollars! What is your favourite radio station?" The familiar squawk of Caesar Flickerman plays from my radio alarm. I must have combined the sounds coming from the speakers into my dream.

"Capitol FM!" The winner squeals.

"Remember folks! Every hour we are giving away one hundred smackaroonies to a lucky caller. The next chance you get to win free cash is next hour at nine thirty." Claudius, the other morning radio host chirps happily. Whatever my dream was about – oh that's right, I almost got killed by a tsunami – haunts me for a few more minutes as I lay under my sheets, dreading the moment I have to kick the cozy covers off of me and start my day. Groggily, I rub my eyes and roll my body to face the wall – where my calendar is. "December 8th," I mumble, "Saturday –"

Saturday?! I throw myself on top of the mattress multiple times, getting into a tangled mess with my blankets. Why did I set my alarm for a Saturday? I groan in frustration into my pillow until I realize, "Uhh, Finn."

Of course I wouldn't absent-mindedly set my alarm for a weekend morning, I'm not a forgetful person. It was my boyfriend's birthday. "Whyyyyyyyyy?" I whine to the calendar. The sun is rising, lighting up my room beautifully. _What perfect lighting for a perfect mood, I wish I could freeze in this moment, right here and forever._

But I can't. This girl – Annie fucking Cresta, has a birthday to set up.

Unwillingly, I force myself to sit up; my sheets are off my upper body, and a foreign breeze welcomes me. I squint my eyes into the rising sun and am once again amazed by how beautiful it is. Nature makes me happy.

Still not fully woken up, I shuffle my feet out of my carpeted bedroom and onto the icy bathroom tiles. "Aargh," I complain. While rinsing my toothbrush I take a glimpse of myself. Although my eyes are droopy, anyone can make out the sea-green in them. Dark wavy strands of hair tangle themselves and curl out and around my head, making it impossible to decently style. _Bless the world it's the weekend. _

Finally, after dozens of minutes of excessive work, I manage to brush out my hair and find the hair line of the day. Deciding not to overdo my hair for the day and leave it for the party tonight, I braid my hair fishtail style and throw on a plaid navy blue tube top with a gigantic bow on top. The sun isn't shining as bright so a pair of jeans would fit nicely.

As I descended down the stairwell at nine in the morning, every creek of a floorboard could be heard. That's one of the reasons I love mornings: the silence and the rays pouring into the windows fill each room with comfort and enchantment. _If only I could cuddle up in the living room with a good book…_

Even though Elaine is still soundly asleep, Dad has already grilled bacon and boiled three cups of tea. Again, the sunbeams were rushing in from our skylights. I remember we installed those right after my fourteenth birthday. What a wasted wish.

I scoop up a mug of tea from the island and lean against the marble which cooled my skin. I study the texture and traced each pattern on the countertop waiting for my father to look up, but he's too interested in his newspaper. _Sigh._ Why can't we be more high-tech and modern? If it weren't for Finnick, I'd consider jogging back upstairs and fiddling with my tablet until the motivation to do something productive appears. Nonetheless, I build up enough courage and blurt out,

"Today's Finnick's birthday so I need the family car."

"Okay, tell I wish him a Happy Birthday."

Now, many of you would be thinking "_Wow, Annie, is your father always this carefree? You lucky girl!_" Honestly, I have completely no clue as to why he giving me so much freedom. Well, I do, but I'm dreading the fact that the reason he's treating me so nicely is because he's hiding negative news from my sister and I. That will have to wait. Right now, I have a birthday to plan.

The drive to Odair's house was a quick one. Clouds were floating innocently, the sun was still blazing, and children were skipping like rabbits on Easter. Winter chills are already approaching, and my snowflake ornament was hanging underneath the rearview mirror. Christmas excitement has taken over my entire body. I make a right on Fishing Boulevard and am greeted with grand and beautiful mansion-like homes. Beautiful on the outside, snobby, rich people on the inside. I bet anyone inside each house is a teenage girl wearing "Love Pink" sweatpants and Uggs. As I pull up onto his driveway I catch him shirtless from his bedroom window. He looks out and sees me watching and flexes his muscles. _How pathetic._ I roll my eyes and step out of the vehicle. My boyfriend opens the door and opens his arms wide a hug. "Happy Birthday ugly," I mumbled into his cardigan.

"Thanks." He mutters, "I have no idea what you plan today but as long as I'm spending my birthday with you, it's fine."

His words make my stomach flip-flop at the same time I scoff. "That's so cheesy. I was thinking of staying here and watching a film while I decorate your house. Then we go drive out to District Town Square for lunch and stay there til late afternoon. We go back to my place, I cook you and Elaine dinner and we drive back to your house for your birthday party." I wince before continuing. "I also invited Katniss, Peeta, Finch, Cato and Thresh to your party because, um, you know," Finnick cocks his eyebrow up, "I like them?"

He crosses his arms before replying sincerely, "Katniss and Finch, I don't mind. They're cool. Peeta's alright, I guess. As for Cato – didn't Glimmer and Clove get into a catfight over him? Are you sure it's safe to put him in the same room as those two?"

"Well if we're taking the risk of inviting those two why not take the risk of bringing the cause of death?"

We stare at each other emotionless for five long seconds. As if cued, we both snort out and laugh in front of each other. "Okay let's leave," Finnick suggests.

**Remember that time I said I would do a Cato/OC afterlife fic but I ended up posting the Cato/Clove Oneshot? Well, I decided to post the prologue up! Plus a few more chapters are ready to hit the internet, so please check it out and leave a review because I really need motivation to continue! It's called **_**The Afterlife**_**. **

**Also, I'm writing a Jack Frost/OC fanfiction called **_**The Eternal Vow.**_** You can find it in MoviesRise of the Guardians. So maybe if you guys…are part of that fandom…check it out as well ;) **

**peace out home skilletz skEet sKEeT **


	20. Annie

**I listened "Open Season" by High Highs while writing this, and I couldn't stop tearing up. So maybe you might want to play that in the background? Or is the song itself emotional? Brownie points to whoever can guess why I might have chose this song and what soundtrack it's from without Google-ing ;) Brb crying again **

Annie makes me happy. She can tell whenever something is wrong, what I need, and she can solve anything right in front of her eyes. She knows how to treat someone depending on their attitude, knows what's going on in everyone's minds; that's why she's quiet all the time. My girlfriend is always off into some little world. It's fascinating. These are all the reasons why I'm with her.

People will tell me, "Finnick, no one will find their perfect true love in high school. High school sweethearts get used to each other and that's why they believe they are meant for each other. Once you graduate, you'll realize there's more to love than good sex, putting problems aside pretending it won't bother you, cuddling and watching movies, going to parties together, slang, matching outfits, and treating your girl like a princess. A great relationship is one where there are inside jokes, they argue, they treat each other equally, insult each other, and respect the other's opinion. The two don't have to like the same things; they don't need to have body-to-body contact twenty-four seven. You should be comfortable with one another, there are no limits. Go ahead, slap his ass! Try out each other's hobbies. Flirt even when you're married. Fall asleep in each other's arms. Wake up in those same arms and take in who they really are. Finnick, don't get too serious with her. You see who everyone really is once they leave the school environment. You get to know how they really function in life, if they can function. A successful couple is one who can be together even when they're apart."

And I will tell them, "But Annie is different. She's mature for her age. We're seventeen, right? Well, she acts as if she's twenty-one. She doesn't like to be bossed around. She concentrates on her work so much, you should see how annoyed she gets if you interrupt her. My girlfriend is an introvert. I'm not infatuated with her. I don't care if I don't get to play with her hair, or get sexual. In fact, I've never even done _it_ with her. Us, we, are two fools who somehow ended up together. I knew the moment I saw her I wanted to get to know her. She brings me joy. If she dies, I don't know if I'll ever live again. If she dies, my body might be alive, but my spirit isn't. Her smile lifts my heart up. Annie is the little joy in life that everyone lacks because they're too lazy to work for it. Once you get to know Annie, and you overlook how she is nothing like your typical friend, she is the most amazing thing ever. She's the one who will hold in tears while watching a movie even if she's by herself. She's the one who doesn't play hard to get, she _is_ hard to get. Sometimes I can't figure out how we started going out. Breaking up with such an amazing girl would be the most difficult thing I'd have to do. My girlfriend is the type of person who wouldn't change you, you change yourself around her. She influences you to be the type of person she is, and she is inspirational. If everyone got to know her, and by everyone I mean _everyone_, the world will be saved. I love Annie Cresta."

So instead of telling you what we did on my birthday (and I promise you it's nothing provocative), I decided to talk about the best present which ever landed in my hands: my girlfriend. I wouldn't trade her for anything. She's not easily loved, but she deserves it.

Although I was forced to play _Mean Girls_ in the background as we decorated the house (well, I did most of the decorating, Annie stood stationary and watched it holding a "Happy Birthday" sign), this was one of the best birthdays ever. I learned why so many girls would repetitively watch it now. Regina George is the Queen. Yes, we walked on the boardwalk and bought ice cream plus a few more things. By the time it was four in the afternoon we walked back to my house and drove to Annie's place, where she cooked spaghetti and ate ice cream out of the bucket with Elaine. After she washed all the dishes, she went upstairs to get ready for my party. I stayed downstairs and yet spent time with her little sister watching that animated movie _Tangled. _A little while later Annie strutted downstairs in blue heels – who cares what her outfit was? I sure don't pay attention to that … most of the time.

Neither of us encouraged teenage drinking, so I guess most of my friends were pissed. Jesus, Annie invited the entire school. We weren't drunk, but boy everything was a blur. Shit, I have homework to finish tomorrow. Whatever, I'll do it during breaks on Monday.

We fell asleep like we usually did: plopping on my bed and appreciating each other's warmth until our eyelids droop and doze off into our own little fantasy worlds.

_ That's how I remembered my seventeenth birthday. How did you remember yours? _

**Hey guys, would you mind checking out my Clato/OC fanfic **_**The Afterlife**_**? It's way overdue but I finally published it! And if you're part of the Rise of the Guardians fandom, reading and reviewing **_**The Eternal Vow **_**would make my winter break! **

**I wish everyone a safe and wonderful holiday! Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy other traditions! Love you guys and sorry I'm late! **


	21. God's Real Creations

**Just wanted to let you guys know, if anyone needs anyone to talk to about anything they're going through, don't hesitate to PM me. Recently upsetting events happened in my personal life and I don't want it to happen to anyone else. Although I might not give the best advice, I offer a listening ear and a shoulder to cry on. **

"Johanna, it's eleven thirty on New Year's Eve and you're already too drunk to function. I'm gonna have to – ah!" Gale reaches to gently pull the bottle of beer out of my grasp. Forcefully, I yank it back and scratch wherever I could reach. I'm not tolerating with anything I can't see properly. Nope, not tonight. It's New Year's Eve and nobody's going to tell me what to do and what not to do. He won the mini tug-of-war though. Exhausted from my work out, I dismiss him and continue sitting on the couch I've been leaning on for the past two hours, drinking my ass off.

"Fuck off Gale," I groan. "Actually Gale, ale?"

"Yes?" He sounds surprised. Like hell he should be, I called him back over after he snagged my drink away.

"You're a peasant."

The blurry boy sighs. "Okay, get some rest."

"In peace," I blurt out. _Like his father. _"Like your father." Someone from a distance awkwardly coughs and others "ooh" in shock.

"Not cool, Jo," a guy beside me mutters.

Gale angrily dumps my alcohol in a nearby garbage container. "No, you know what? She's right. She's right. He's dead. It's okay. Why avoid the truth?" Everything's fading out. Gale's figure is just a bunch of colours combined from the grayscale. Voices become muffles which become the song of the winds. I see the notes of the jams playing in space. I feel a substance pushing its way up my throat. I bend down and all the contents of my stomach pour out. Everyone groans in disgust. Regardless of how sick to the stomach I feel, or how much complaining I hear, I continue to empty myself. Hey, don't blame me, I'm drunk.

"Aw man, Jo. You alright?" Is that Gale? Marvel? Finnick's probably making out with Annie somewhere in a corner. Ew, what if it was Thresh?

"Gale?"

"Yeah."

"I threw up."

He scoffs. "No shit, really? I smelled it from outside. Okay, no I didn't. I heard people screaming and making belching noises."

"You're hot."

"You're drunk."

Gale sighs. I don't know why though, it's New Year's Eve, everyone should be carefree and sick with alcohol floating in their stomach. "I'm driving you home."

"Fuck off."

"Really? You're gonna tell me to fuck off? I'm the only one helping you."

"Did I fucking ask?"

"Fine." My savior grunts, "Be a whore."

He dumps me back on the couch and I don't know what's happening. I hear sounds but I see nothing.

I think I blacked out.

-line break-

_Ooh, yeah this pose is cute. No – wait, no, I like this better. Aww. I look so cute in this set! _Since there's no one here on New Year's Eve for me to show off my new collection of lingerie to, I'm playing dress up in my room. _Oh shit. That's hot. I'd do me. _

Bored with wearing this lacey red garter, I strip down and hang it back behind everything in my closet. Exhausted from doing nothing but posing in front of my dazzling mirror is just another one of my recently discovered hobbies.

I flop down on my pink bouncy mattress face first and groan. It hurt. I always see girls do it in movies so cute and naturally but I guess things are not what they seem. Like how your best friend may act like your best friend, but at the most unexpected times she'll throw a fucking bomb at you and watch you explode in your own emotions, laughing from three miles away. Well congratulations Clove, you've managed to stop me from feeling anything. Except hot and bothered (which explains why I was modeling lingerie for myself). Would you like a trophy?

Reaching for the nearest pillow to drown in tears with, my hands grab a fluffy purple cushion I bought seven years ago from Wal Mart. Crappy flower drawings were sewn on it. That's what attracted me to it when I was ten. I'm seventeen now. I consider sobbing into it, that's why I had a hold of it in the first place, then I remember who I really am. Not some horny, lovesick, troubled teen who gets bullied in school for being a "slut". I'm a hot, horny, popular, and perfect girl who gets worshipped for being the school's most loved slut.

"Glimmer, sweetie! The countdown's about to begin! Come down or you'll miss it!" my dad shouts up the stairs.

A tissue wipes the black mascara running down my cheek. I crumple it up and toss it in my metal trash can filled with the rest of the balled up tissues. They contain either makeup stains or snot. I pray to god makeup stained tissues take over the snot infected ones.

"Coming!" I announce. Before I open my door I notice my mirror hanging on it and take one last look before the New Year begins. "Twenty thirteen, new year, new me."

-line break-

_Click. Click. Click click. _"Bool prop testing cheats enabled true," I mumble as I type in sets of cheats into my Sims game, "Maxmotives, aging off."

I click "Create a Family." _Last name: Biafra. First name: Cato_. I set his facial features as disproportional as I can possibly arrange them, click the eyeliner feature, and choose a bright shade of glossy red lipstick for him. To top it off, I purposely download a dark shade of smoky dark violet eye shadow just for him. I put him in a ghetto outfit with lame tribal tattoos and select a camo face paint. Cato needs to look the worst. I need to make him look the worst. He disgusts me, he's Glimmer ex, and he doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as me as his friend. He can suck my –

"Clove, baby? Someone's on the phone looking for you! Hurry so you can come down and countdown with us!"

"Kay mom, lemme save my game and I'll be down," I half-heartedly shout down the stairs and grab the simple black cordless phone sitting on my bedside, "Hello?"

"The countdown's about to start." Speak of the devil…

"Ya, I know. Thanks for stating the obvious. By-"

"Oh. I was thinking you would countdown with me." Ugh, how clingy.

"Funny, instead of bothering some poor innocent girl why don't you countdown with your family or something?"

"They went to a ski lodge. And you're not a poor innocent girl!"

"Good." I'm getting tired of him already.

"Good? What does that mean? 'Good' you're not a poor innocent girl or 'good' my parents drove to the ski lodge without me on New Year's Eve?"

"Happy New Year Cato…"

"No! Please! I'm by myself I swear, Clove, argh –"

The line went silent. Oh it's not because something happened to him it's because I hung up on that nasty twat so I can finish making him a nastier twat on Sims. I zoom back to my monitor, press "Save" and dash downstairs as quick as I can. Oh My God, there's only twenty-two seconds left.


	22. Why Oh Why

**Disclaimer of Starbucks.**

_Finch/Foxface_

Oh my goodness. It's Valentine's Day and all I hear is groups of freshman airheads announcing their "forever alone" status. It's like I'm passing through a tribal chant. As I edge my way through the tight hallway where no one seems to be moving with my books clutched as tightly to me as possible, I _really_ hope I don't crash into anyone – especially Johanna when I turn corners. Okay, okay, here goes nothing –

Whew! Noone I wanted to avoid in sight. Here's a tip guys: If you're on a mission to walk through a crowded hallway, always slip in the sides. Brushing yourself against the wall forces other pedestrians to make space for you, because you have nowhere else to go.

That's when I heard the faint shout of "Con nos terroristas!" blaring out of someone's phone.

I just walked into the middle of a Harlem shake.

Nothing could describe the irritation I have inside of me at this moment.

No wonder it seemed like nobody was moving in that hallway! It's because they weren't! God dammit, where do I go? I can either pretend to be a part of it, walk back into the hallway where these group of cum-sucking roadhorses were hiding, or rush into my classroom and ruin their entire video. Shit. Shit. Ugh.

I make the stupidest decision of dashing into my Advanced Functions class. When I opened the green door, I heard someone complain, "Ugh wait! Someone just walked by!" My anxiety shoots up immediately. They have me on tape too! Now what? Go out and apologize or sit and let the guilt settle in me. Well, either choice the guilt would still weigh down on my chest.

You know what. It's their fault. Their fault for shooting a Harlem Shake video during changeover time. Their fault for being idiots. Their fault for existing. Whatever, they can lick me if they wanted. At the end of the day I _am_ smarter than them. Just less popular, less fun, less admirable, less energetic, less –

Oh for goodness sakes Finch. Just focus! Okay, it doesn't matter if the a value is negative or positive, if the a value is the same number, the parabolas are congruent. Raise your hand up if Mrs. Ark calls on you.

"Hey," someone calls from behind. I turn around face to face with Johanna. "Finch right?"

"Yeah," I answer.

"Johanna," she introduces herself, "Did you finish your homework?"

So _that's_ what she wants. To copy my homework! That cunt. "I don't think anyone even opens their books outside of class."

She laughs. I can tell it's fake. "That's true. I was just wondering, I always thought you would be those goody-two-shoes who do all their work before ten at night."

"And I always thought you were a bitchy bitch who bitches at everyone who makes eye contact with them." Ah, shit. I said it, didn't I? If I receive a blow in the face, I'll probably deserve it. But I don't show my fear.

Johanna raises her eyebrows. "Oh really?" I raise mine back. "Well, that's because it's true. But I talked to you first, so don't expect to be bitched at after."

Okay? She continued talking. "I like you, you little red-haired slut." I'll take that as a compliment. "Keep in touch. Okay?"

"Uh, okay."

A few hours later when I get home, I plop down on my bed straight away and was about to take a nap like the baby I was until my phone beeped. My phone literally beeped. My phone hasn't beeped in three months, besides those penis enlargement spam emails I get and text messages from my parents.

_Friend request – Johanna Mason_

Are you kidding me?! Not only did I just receive a friend request, but it's from Johanna Mason?! She rarely adds people, people add her! What does she want from me? Why is she so nice? I suspiciously accepted her request and immediately she pops a chat open.

_Johanna Mason 4:02 PM_

no vday plans?

Oh my god.

_Finch Lewicki 4:02 PM_

nope, my vagina's all to myself

_Johanna Mason 4:02 PM_

LOL!

_Johanna Mason 4:03 PM_

wanna chill?

_Finch Lewicki 4:03 PM_

why?

_Johanna Mason 4:03 PM_

to do math homework

_Johanna Mason 4:03 PM_

jk, I wanna grab some starbucks

_Finch Lewicki 4:04 PM_

Im in sweatpants already

_Johanna Mason 4:04 PM_

who cares? go like that

Well there's no getting out of this invitation, is there? Plus, I don't think I want to decline Johanna. It's Johanna fucking Mason for crying out loud.

_Finch Lewicki 4:04 PM_

kay, see u there in a few

Great. Now I actually have to pull out a pair of sweatpants so I don't look like a liar. This all seems…strange. It's nice to get invited to something for once, but the thing is Johanna, one of the most popular girls in our grade asked me. What if I can't hold a conversation and everything goes awkward? I sat behind her the entire semester afraid she would breathe on me. And now, I'm about to grab Starbucks with someone I'm afraid of and hate – at the same time. Digging into my backpack, I reach for my wallet and dash out of my house. We mustn't keep our queens waiting.


	23. Chapter 23 (Teaser)

**I'm so sorry! Bare with me guys, bare with me. All that excitement is just building up again, summatives are on its way, and I barely have any ideas. Here's a little teaser I've been working on. I promise I'll update nice long chapters once exams are done! **  
I don't know man. It's sort of a love/hate relationship between Finch and I. I mean, I admire her thinking abilities; they're as similar as mine however I hate how she stays quiet about it! She's a goody two-shoes, everyone is fine with her presence and she doesn't have any haters. Well, not any full haters. This afternoon I'm hoping to plot a scheme with that cunning redhead.

I park my car in the parking lot at Starbucks and search for my debit card in my wallet. There are _way_ too many cards in my wallet – from gift cards to points cards to credit cards to coupons (there's no need to be ashamed for discounts!). It was only five in the afternoon so the café is mobbed by every single white girl from our school. Ugh. Yes, I'm white too, but I'm nothing like them. I'm a very well reserved teenager who does not wear yoga pants and buy lattes just so I can post it on instagram.

Everybody's pissing me off! I hear some stupid bitch trying to play the cup song right in the middle table. The only person who is allowed to play the cup song is me. At home. Seriously, we don't need to hear that every single fucking minute. Sure, post it on YouTube so we can click on it by choice, but don't force us to listen to your bad singing when we're trying to just relax and enjoy a frappucino.

"Can I get a venti double chocolaty frappucino?" I ordered.

"Anything else, Johanna?" You see, I've made enough trips here that _all_ the workers know me by a first name basis.

"No, thank you." I hand her my credit card and the girl behind the counter swipes it, but the button turns red.

"Your card has expired."

"Bullshit," I shake my head. How is it possible that when I need to show my pride the most, it disappears?

"I'm sorry Johanna, you'll either have to use another card or pay by cash."

"But I don't have any cash," I spat.

"I'll pay for it," a voice behind me spoke. Ugh, I know that voice.


End file.
